Pero ¡Que locura!
by MasakoHolmes
Summary: Saori debe irse, marcharse, por fin para el alivio de los dorados... Esperen... Lo sabían! Saori no los dejaría solos, una chica de su confianza queda en su lugar pero parece incluso más molesta y caprichosa que la misma Atena. Suerte caballeros dorados! ;
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo I:** _"La llegada de la nueva princesa"_

En el Santuario de Atena se encontraban en tiempos de paz, cada caballero cuidando de su propia casa mientras que los de plata y bronce se dedicaban a sus quehaceres, desde luego los de bronce estaban lejos del Santuario pero una citación de Saori convocándolos a un almuerzo junto a los caballeros de oro provoco que estos cinco muchachos volviesen.

Al llegar nuestros cinco muchachos notaron cierto nerviosismo entre los caballeros de oro, pensaron que era una situación normal puesto que era primera vez que se les llamaba a un almuerzo juntos ya que aún no sabían la noticia que les abordaría mientras los dorados tenían idea de algo.

Fueron llamados por Tatsumi a sentarse a la mesa. Una vez ya todos estaban sentados notaron que sobraba un puesto en la mesa, la gran mayoría pensó que correspondía a Tatsumi pero notaron que esté tenía un puesto al otro lado del asiento de la diosa peli morada.

Se sirvieron unos aperitivos y conversaron de forma amena pero sólo duro hasta que la Diosa de la sabiduría hizo su entrada llamando la atención de todos para comenzar a hablar.

-Bien, muchachos, hoy los he citado por una situación algo especial –decía la chica con una gotita resbalando por su nuca pero dando una leve tos para seguir hablando-: Bueno, resulta que tendré que volver a la fundación en Japón porque tengo unos asuntos que arreglar y para ello me iré con Tatsumi por lo cual me atreveré a dejar a alguien a cargo para que no salgan ni descuiden sus asuntos –decía la diosa con malicia notando que los chicos ya planeaban sus desenfrenadas noches y cosas por el estilo.

-¿A qué se refiere con eso? –preguntó Saga un tanto sorprendido.

-Bueno, una chica de mi confianza que proviene de Japón se quedara aquí pero deben tratarla como una princesa, no quiero tener quejas sobre ustedes –decía la señorita.

Todos los caballeros quedaron sorprendidos, por cada lado de la mesa se escuchaban murmullos y una que otra palabra que se entendía, les molestaba de cierta forma que Saori no confiase en ellos pero tenía razones para no hacerlo.

La joven aún no se sentaba, por lo tanto, los caballeros supusieron que ahora les habría de presentar a la mujer que los cuidaría, ellos creían que sería alguien no muy simpática, ya que las advertencias de Saori eso daban a entender.

De pronto, la joven peli morada hizo una pequeña señal y llego así una joven de baja estatura, cabellera roja como el fuego con un extraño corte, delgada y de ojos iguales a su cabello. Tenía un rostro bastante bonito y un cuerpo muy bien formado dejando a cada caballero maravillado ante la chica aunque su expresión no era del todo satisfecha.

-Bien, chicos, está es la persona que dejaré a su cargo, su nombre es Masako y tiene 15 años –decía Saori señalando a la muchacha que estaba a su lado.

-Claro, espero que no me den problemas –dijo ella con una arrogancia en su voz que desagrado a todos, sin excepción alguna.

Los caballeros quedaron bastante molestos con la llegada de la chica, su primera impresión no fue buena. Momentos después, Saori se sentó en la mesa junto a la chica a disfrutar de su almuerzo, todo marchaba bien hasta que uno de los caballeros decidió preguntar.

-Señorita Atena ¿Cuándo marchará? –preguntó el santo de virgo.

-Luego del almuerzo –contestó ella sonriendo.

-¿Y en cuánto tiempo volverá? –preguntó nuevamente el rubio.

-Creo que en tres meses si todo sale rápido, pero tal vez sea más de 6 meses… -contestaba la chica.

-'Por lo tanto estaremos todo ese tiempo con Ella' –pensaban algunos santos bastante deprimidos.

Terminaron de comer para luego retirar los platos y despedir a Saori. La peli morada se encargaba de dar indicaciones para todos los santos y a la chica nueva también, no quería que hubiesen problemas en su ausencia y dejo advertido que ella siempre estaría en contacto con ellos, que no quería saber de problemas, que trataran bien a la nueva, que no salieran mucho de fiesta, que el patriarca Shion también estaba a cargo y bla bla bla.

La diosa de las armas se marchó y al instante los caballeros marcharon cada uno a su casa respectiva mientras los de bronce se quedaban en el templo puesto que alojarían en el pueblo pero debían estar un rato más en el lugar para conocer a la joven.

-Bueno, chicos, pasemos al salón, por favor –dijo la pelirroja haciendo un ademan para que ingresasen los cinco de bronce.

Los chicos la siguieron hasta un salón que estaba muy bonito, recién decorado, tomaron asiento entre los sofás que habían en el lugar y apreciaron que habían unos bocadillos y jugos sobre la mesa.

-Prueben lo que gusten, para eso están allí –dijo ella mientras tomaba asiento en un sillón desocupado.

-Disculpe, señorita, ¿Usted tiene algún lazo con la señorita Saori? –preguntó Shiryu curiosamente.

-Claro que sí, Saori es algo así como mi prima –respondió Masako dejando atónitos a los caballeros.

-¿Cómo es que nunca escuchamos de usted? –preguntó esta vez Hyoga.

-Bueno, Saori es bastante reservada con su familia –contestó Masako con una risa nerviosa.

-¿Por qué razón viene usted a encargarse del santuario? –preguntó Shun.

-Bueno, no sabría decirlo puesto que a mí me dieron la noticia, pregunté cómo era la cosa y acepté venir, eso es todo –dijo la chica comiendo un dulce que estaba sobre la mesita para luego seguir hablando-: Chicos ¿Podría pedirles un favor?

-¿Qué? –preguntaron al unísono.

-No me traten con tanta formalidad, tenemos la misma edad o son mayores que yo, me hacen sentir vieja –decía ella entrecerrando sus ojos.

-Ok –contestaron nuevamente los caballeros.

-Bien, creo que tendrán ganas de ir a descansar así que les aconsejo que mejor vayan –sugirió Masako con una sonrisa.

-Un gusto conocerte –dijo Hyoga.

Los chicos también se despidieron y una vez listos, los cinco caballeros de bronce se fueron hacia el pueblo para descansar de una vez.

Mientras tanto, en una de las doce casas del Santuario (específicamente Leo), los caballeros de oro comentaban sobre la llegada de esta nueva habitante. Algunos lucían satisfechos, otros molestos y algunos sólo decían que había que darle más tiempo para conocerla mejor, tal vez no era como todos ellos creían puesto que estaba con Atena.

-A mí no me gusto para nada su actitud –comentaba Kanon.

-Todos tenemos claro que no fue muy simpática al llegar, pero hay que darle una oportunidad –decía Mu.

-A mi no me interesa –comentó Death Mask por su lado.

-No creo que sea tan malo –dijo el santo de Virgo-: solamente denle tiempo al tiempo.

Y uno a uno daban su opinión, todos tenían una diferente pero decidieron que al fin le darían una oportunidad, la conocerían mejor y cosas por el estilo.

Mientras, la nueva princesa del Santuario recorría cada rincón de su templo acompañada del Patriarca de Aries, quien era su guía para que la chica supiera ubicarse durante su estadía puesto que no sería corta y él no siempre estaría allí para acompañarle.

El hombre le indicaba que significaba cada cosa, donde estaba cada cuarto, como se organizaba con Saori y uno que otro detalle. A decir verdad, Masako prestaba atención cuidadosamente, no perdía detalle de lo que decía el peli verde.

Pronto llegaron al gran salón donde ambos se sentaron luego de haber recorrido el templo por cada rincón, a la chica le pareció todo antiguo pero muy bonito, tenía una esencia especial y ella estaba completamente maravillada al ver tanto cuidado y el estado en que se mantenía todo en el templo, no podía creer que eso fuese obra de una chiquilla de 15 años.

-Espero que te sientas cómoda –comentaba Shion.

-Claro que sí, aunque creo que a los dorados no les caí muy bien –decía ella.

-Tranquila, aún no te conocen además tu llegaba no fue muy amable que digamos, fuiste muy arrogante –contestó Shion.

-Pero… es que… es que como estaba Saori no podía hacer mucho, tú sabes cómo es ella –se quejaba la pelirroja con un puchero.

-Claro que sé, pero no te pongas nerviosa sólo preocúpate por hacer bien las cosas durante tu estadía en el lugar.

-Si, Shion, haré todo bien, no tendrás problemas cuando vuelva Saori –dijo Masako recostándose en un sofá.

-Mañana le pediré a uno de los caballeros de oro que te lleve a conocer el pueblo –dijo Shion.

-Por favor, que no sea muy malo conmigo –pidió ella con cascadas en los ojos.

-No te asustes, ahí veré que haré –decía Shion acompañando la frase de un suspiro.

Luego de eso, Masako fue a desempacar algunas de sus cosas y así comenzaba a caer la noche por lo cual cada una de los habitantes del Santuario comenzaron su descanso cayendo entre los brazos de Morfeo para así mañana comenzar un nuevo día.

Pasaron las horas y empezaba a salir el sol dando inicio a un nuevo día que para algunos podría ser bastante agitador y para otros un día bastante relajado.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II:** _"Un día con Camus"_

Pasaron las horas y empezaba a salir el sol dando inicio a un nuevo día que para algunos podría ser bastante agitador y para otros un día bastante relajado.

Los caballeros comenzaron temprano con sus quehaceres, mientras el Patriarca mandó a llamar a un caballero para asignarle una tarea extra para el día de hoy, el joven de cabellera verde azulada esperaba pacientemente que el ariano mayor se presentara ante él. Mientras en una habitación se veía una discusión bastante peculiar.

-Masako, ya es hora de levantarse –decía Shion quitándole las tapas de la cama.

-No quiero –decía ella volviendo a cubrir-: Es muy temprano.

-Es bastante tarde y tienes que salir –insistía Shion-: Créeme que es tu primer día completo aquí y no quiero empezar tomando medidas extremas contigo.

-Déjame dormir –decía ella haciendo pucheros de manera infantil.

-Levántate, tienes cosas que hacer, eso te pasa por dormirte tan tarde –le regañaba Shion.

-Pero si tú aceptaste jugar consola conmigo en vez de enviarme a dormir –dijo enojada.

-Y yo no estoy reclamando por sueño, así que ahora metete a la ducha y rápido que pronto debes salir –le dio como ultimátum el hombre y le quito sus tapas de la cama para luego salir de la habitación.

-Maldito –gruñó Masako lanzando una almohada a la puerta dispuesta a levantarse.

Mientras, un acuariano seguía esperando en la sala hasta que el hombre hizo presencia en el lugar. El más joven hizo una reverencia mostrando respeto.

-Bueno, Camus te preguntarás para que te mande a llamar –decía Shion mientras el chico asentía-: Bueno, necesito que me hagas un gran favor

-¿Qué cosa, Patriarca? –preguntó Camus.

-¿Podrías llevar a Masako a conocer el pueblo? Yo tengo mucho que hacer hoy ahora que Saori no está –dijo Shion suspirando.

-Está bien –aceptó Camus aunque la idea no le agradaba mucho, pero era bastante educado para decir que no, sin contar que quería conocer más a la chica y comprobar realmente como era su personalidad.

-Entonces, espérala aquí, ella bajará luego –dijo el patriarca.

-Está bien –respondió el dorado.

EL joven se sentó en uno de los sillones mientras el Patriarca subía en busca de la princesa. Llego a la habitación, golpeó y al escuchar que entrase, ingresó y se encontró con que la chica lucía bastante bonita, no llevaba ese vestido largo, simple, aburrido y café que utilizó el día anterior. Vestía unos jeans cortos negros, un top bastante ajustado color negro junto a un delgado poleron negro y unas zapatillas verde limón.

-¿Te falta mucho? –preguntó Shion observándola.

-No te preocupes, sólo mi cabello y listo –respondió aproblemada por su cabello.

-A ver, yo te ayudo a peinarlo –dijo Shion tomando el cepillo y su cabello entre sus manos para desenredarlo-: Tienes el cabello muy suave.

-Claro que sí, lo cuido mucho –contestó ella orgullosa.

-Ah, bueno, ya está desenredado –dijo Shion.

-Realmente eres un genio, quedo estupendo –dijo ella maravillada colocando una horquilla en su cabello.

-Ya, baja rápido que te están esperando –ordenó el patriarca.

-Ok ok, adiós –dijo ella mientras salía rápidamente de la habitación.

Mientras, Camus seguía esperando que la chica llegase a su encuentro, estaba un poco ansioso aunque no se percibía al frente de los demás. La joven llego a la sala donde esperaba el santo acuariano.

-Buen día –saludó la chica con una pequeña reverencia.

-Buenos días, señorita –respondió el chico también reverenciándose.

-¿Nos vamos? –preguntó ella señalando el camino de salida.

-Ah sí claro –dijo Camus encaminándose seguido de la chiquilla.

Caminaron en silencio hasta salir del Santuario, era bastante incómodo puesto que ella no conocía ni a él, ni el lugar, se sentía bastante insegura. El camino fue bastante largo y al llegar al pueblo, a la chica se le notaba cansada.

-¿Quiere descansar? –preguntó Camus notando el cansancio de la joven.

-No, no te preocupes –contestó ella simulando ser fuerte.

-Está bien –aceptó él un poco dudoso.

-Oye, Acuario, no es necesario que me trates con tanta formalidad –comentó ella caminando a su lado.

-Debo hacerlo –respondió él.

-Pero a mí no me gusta, llámame por mi nombre, mi nombre es Masako –dijo ella sonriendo.

-Está bien, pero tú también me llamas por mi nombre –condicionó.

-Etto… pero es que tengo un problema –contestó nerviosa.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Acuario.

-No sé cómo te llamas –respondió ella entrecerrando sus ojos.

-Es cierto, no me he presentado. Mi nombre es Camus –contestó.

-Está, bien, yo soy Masako y tú eres Camus –resumió ella con aire infantil.

Siguieron caminando un largo rato, mientras el santo le mostraba a Masako cada lugar del pequeño pueblo y ella observaba con detalle cada momento que podía, se interesaba por que aprendía cosas nuevas, le gustaba el lugar era muy lindo según ella, tenía una esencia que le gustaba, mientras caminaban por un lugar muy concurrido en el pueblo Masako observaba las tiendas buscando una que otra cosa, mientras las miradas caían sobre ella y el caballero.

-Camus, ¿Por qué nos observan tanto? –preguntó nerviosa.

-Debe ser extraño, ver a un santo de Atena acompañando a una chica que no conocen –supuso el mayor.

-Me siento incómoda –comentó.

-Relájate, es normal –le dijo con una muy leve sonrisa.

-Bueno –aceptó.

Siguieron su camino por las tiendas pero el camino se hacía más lento cada vez, se notaba el cansancio en Masako puesto que ella no estaba acostumbrada a caminar todas esas distancias.

Camus al notarlo decidió buscar un lugar para descansar, hasta que divisó una cafetería lo cual no le pareció mala idea para tomar un descanso.

-¿Entremos a servirnos algo? Yo invito –propuso el joven señalando la cafetería.

-Está bien –dijo Masako cediendo por el agotamiento.

Entraron a la cafetería juntos bajo la atenta mirada de algunas personas. Una señorita se les acercó a atenderles mientras Camus pidió un café con pastel mientras la chica pidió un té con leche junto a lo mismo que su acompañante.

El ambiente era bastante tranquilo, realmente era para descansar y se relajaban mucho. Aún así se sentía incómodo puesto que no hablaban, Masako leía uno de los tantos volantes que le habían entregado en las calles y Camus sólo le observaba.

-Realmente, no eres tan molesta como creíamos –comentó el santo de acuario.

-Supuse que eso habían pensado de mí –respondió ella quitando la vista de los folletos-: No fue muy amable mi llegada.

-Sí, todos creemos exactamente lo mismo, pensamos que eras algo así como una tirana –comparaba el chico.

-¡Tan así! –Exclamó ella sorprendida-: Es que, no podía ser de otra forma porque estaba Saori-chan vigilándome –explicaba ella jugando nerviosamente con sus dedos.

-Ya veo, bueno, al menos a mí me caes bien, los demás aun te tienen que conocer –decía Camus.

Siguieron conversando y luego llegaron sus pedidos, cada uno disfruto de lo ordenado, el servicio que brindaba aquella cafetería era muy bueno y eso se notaba en la sonrisa de cada uno de los clientes. Camus ya sabía de la reputación de dichoso lugar por lo cual, decidió llevar a la señorita a disfrutar.

Las horas pasaban, llevaban más de 10 horas fuera del Santuario, habían marchado a las 10 de la mañana y ya estaban por dar las 6 de la tarde, sin contar, que por estos tiempos ya oscurecía tempranamente.

Terminaron sus respectivos alimentos, Camus pagó la cuenta y se marcharon de allí, al salir, notaron que ya era de noche aunque el tiempo había pasado volando para ambos.

-Creo que ya es hora de volver a casa –dijo Masako mirando el cielo.

-Opino lo mismo –contestó el santo.

Y así ambos comenzaron su largo camino de regreso, ya estaban por las afueras del pueblo y en las cercanías del Santuario, Masako volvía a ser presa del agotamiento pero no se daba a vencer, aunque esto preocupaba a su acompañante. El lugar era oscuro y sin darse cuenta, alguien se les atravesó deteniéndose justamente en frente de la chica de ojos rojos.


	3. Una aparición misteriosa, una rosa

**Capítulo III:** _"Una aparición misteriosa, una rosa delicada"_

Y así ambos comenzaron su largo camino de regreso, ya estaban por las afueras del pueblo y en las cercanías del Santuario, Masako volvía a ser presa del agotamiento pero no se daba a vencer, aunque esto preocupaba a su acompañante. El lugar era oscuro y sin darse cuenta, alguien se les atravesó deteniéndose justamente en frente de la chica de ojos rojos.

-¡Masako! –exclamó esta persona que vestía encima una especie de abrigo con capucha.

-¡Tú! –contestó ella sorprendida mientras Camus no entendía que pasaba.

-Ven, vuelve conmigo –decía el tipo tomándola fuertemente de las muñecas.

-Suéltame, me lástimas –respondió ella con cierto temor en su voz.

-No, eso no, tú eres mía y te vas ahora conmigo –volvió a decir nuevamente el hombre intentando atraerla hacia él pero un brazo se atravesó soltando el agarre.

-Disculpa, pero la señorita está conmigo y no quiero problemas aquí, así que márchate –dijo cortésmente el acuariano.

-¡Un Santo de Atena! –exclamó el tipo con miedo.

Al notar a Camus, el hombre huyo directamente hacia el pueblo ya que había muchas personas en las calles del lugar.

El joven se acerco a ver el estado de su acompañante.

-Masako ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Bien, pero me duelen las muñecas –dijo ella molesta.

-¿Quién era? –preguntó Camus con demasiada curiosidad.

-Una persona de la que no me gusta hablar –contestó ella evitando el tema.

Camus quedo un poco extrañado con la respuesta pero no quiso preguntar más, no era muy educado entrometerse en la vida de los demás y eso tampoco iba con él, así que decidió seguir su camino hacia el Santuario.

Luego de un buen rato, llegaron al lugar y subieron directamente al templo, ya estaban por dar las 9 de la noche y el Patriarca los esperaba leyendo un libro.

-Un poco tarde ¿No? –dijo el Patriarca cerrando su libro y volteándose para verlos.

-Je, pero ya estamos aquí –contestó Masako con una sonrisa.

-Veo que lo pasaron bien –comentó el Patriarca.

-Claro que sí –dijo Masako con ánimo.

-Bien, Masako ve a tu cuarto que necesito hablar con Camus –ordenó el Patriarca.

Masako solo asintió y se dirigió al lugar que le habían dicho, así el Patriarca se sentó junto a Camus a conversar sobre el día.

-¿Te dio algún problema? –consulto el Patriarca.

-Ninguno, es toda una dama –contestó el acuariano.

-¿Y ocurrió algo relevante? –volvió a preguntar el peli verde.

-Sí, cuando veníamos de regreso entre el Santuario y el pueblo, apareció un tipo bastante extraño que se le acerco a Masako y forcejeo un poco con ella, al parecer, quería llevársela –contestó el caballero dando algunos detalles.

-¿No te fijaste como era? –preguntó el patriarca con mucha curiosidad.

-No pude verlo, estaba con un capuchón –contestó Camus.

Y así siguieron conversando un buen rato. A eso de las 10 de la noche Camus decidió marchar a su templo donde no había estado en todo el día, estaba bastante cansado, el día fue muy agotador pero provechoso, pudo descubrir cómo era su nueva princesa aunque el hecho ocurrido un rato atrás no le dejaba de rondar en la cabeza, sentía curiosidad, no era algo normal ver todo eso pero decidió darle tiempo al tiempo, tal vez, la misma chica le contaba que ocurría.

Al llegar a sus aposentos notó que no estaba solo, vio que en su sala se asomaba una cabellera azulada desde el sofá, pudo reconocer de inmediato quien era la persona que invadía su lugar.

-Milo, ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto Camus.

-Ah, hola Camus, pues… hoy no te vi en todo el día y me preguntaba dónde te metiste –contestó el caballero de Escorpio.

-Tuve que hacer algo para el Patriarca –contestó el caballero de Acuario sentándose en un sillón de la sala.

-¿Qué hiciste? –preguntó Milo curioso.

-Lleve a la señorita Masako a conocer el pueblo –contesto tranquilamente bajo la cara de horror de Milo.

-¡Que horrible! ¡Esa chica es tan…! –decía Milo espantado puesto que seguía con la misma impresión de la joven.

-No exageres, los demás tenían razón, debemos conocerla –contrarió Camus logrando que el rostro de Milo cambiara por sorpresa.

-No lo sé… No estoy muy interesado en eso –comentaba el caballero de Escorpio.

-Mira, no es tan molesta como nos pareció la primera vez, de hecho, es bastante simpática, agradable y amable –comentaba Camus.

-Eso espero, aunque te tomo todo el día llevarla por el pueblo –decía Milo con un tono pícaro.

-Se nos paso el tiempo volando, recorrimos todo el lugar –respondió el acuariano ignorando el tono de su amigo.

Y así siguieron conversando este par de amigos, aunque Camus no abandonaba su tono frío, Milo intentaba sacarle mucha información ya que a pesar de que la chica no era de su agrado le atraía conocerle. Le pareció alguien interesante según lo que le contaba su amigo.

Mientras en el templo de Atena, en una habitación bastante bonita, una pelirroja observaba por la ventana la bonita noche que caía sobre Grecia, estaba tan concentrada que no se dio cuenta de que alguien había ingresado al lugar y que la observaba desde hace un rato en silencio, si no es por una fuerte ráfaga que la saco de sus pensamientos y observo hacia su cuarto.

Allí se encontró con los púrpuras ojos del Patriarca Shion quien la miraba con una agradable expresión, aunque la chica creyó que la regañaría puesto que era bastante tarde para que se encontrase en pie a lo cual se apresuro en hablar.

-Ok, ahora mismo me voy a la cama –dijo ella quitándose del lado de la ventana.

-Está bien, pero no venía a hablar de eso –comentó el Patriarca observándola.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó la chica confundida.

-Quería saber sobre cómo te fue hoy ¿Qué te pareció el día? –preguntó el Patriarca preocupado.

-Bueno, el día fue muy bueno, aprendí mucho y conocí muchas cosas, me pareció muy bonito el pueblo aunque… -de pronto se quedo callada.

-¿"Aunque…"? –citó el hombre esperando que la chica terminara de hablar.

-Aunque el caballero de Acuario es muy frío –decía ella con graciosas cascadas en sus ojos.

-Ah, pero bueno, él es así no te preocupes –comentaba el Patriarca intentando calmar a la más joven-: Es cierto, quiero hablar algo contigo

-Pero si no hice nada malo hoy, me porté como una señorita –intentaba esquivar su regaño.

-No es eso, es sobre cierto incidente que ocurrió hoy cuando volvían –empezaba a decir Shion provocando que Masako se asustase-: ¿Podrías contarme que ocurrió?

-Está bien, se que te tengo que contar igual –decía ella bajando su mirada-: Resulta que estábamos regresando y veníamos ya en ese camino entre el pueblo y el Santuario, todo iba bien hasta ese momento pero de pronto, alguien apareció misteriosamente y se posó frente mío, allí noté que era 'él' y me sostuvo fuertemente de las muñecas y me empezó a decir cosas, así que Camus tuvo que intervenir –relató ella un poco triste por el suceso.

-Entonces tenemos que tener cuidado, Atena me mata si algo te ocurre –decía Shion analizando la situación.

-Lo sé, pero creo que estos caballeros influyen demasiado respeto por lo cual no veo que haya que preocuparse mucho –decía ella con una sonrisa.

-Ya veremos, por ahora acuéstate a dormir que mañana será un largo día –decía el antiguo caballero de Aries.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer mañana? –dijo ella anonadada.

-Visitaras las doce casas –le dijo el Patriarca antes de salir del cuarto.

Y así la chica bufó luego de que salió el Patriarca y procedió a cambiar sus ropas para meterse a la cama a descansar luego de un largo día.

Y así cada uno de los habitantes del santuario recurrieron a lo mismo para luego comenzar un nuevo día.

Se supone que todos deberían dormir, pero no, en una de las casas se ve a un inquieto joven sueco que se da vueltas en la cama inquietamente, no logra encontrar la forma de conciliar el sueño. Siente una extraña sensación, se siente invadido y escucha unos pasos por lo cual decide salir a su jardín a ver que ocurre para dejar de lado esa sensación que no le deja dormir.

Afrodita decidió vestirse y salió con mucho cuidado de su lugar de descanso para dirigirse al lugar donde se encuentran sus hermosas rosas. El caballero lentamente se detiene al notar que hay alguien allí, no puede notar quien es puesto que la persona está cubierta completamente del negro de su vestimenta. Con mucho cuidado se acerca pero la persona que está allí al escuchar sus pasos se asusta levantándose bruscamente para marchar del lugar aunque no resulta puesto que el caballero le afirma fuertemente del brazo.

-¿Quién eres y qué haces aquí? –preguntó el caballero amenazadoramente.

-Lo siento, caballero de Piscis, soy Masako, sólo observaba las rosas de tu casa –contestó la chica quitando su gorro dejando ver su rostro.

-Señorita Masako –dijo sorprendido Afrodita soltándole y haciendo una reverencia.

-No es necesaria esa formalidad, discúlpame por haberme entrometido aquí sin permiso –se disculpo la chica con una reverencia.

-No, no se preocupe, es sólo que no le reconocí con sus ropas –dijo el caballero-: Disculpe mi intromisión pero ¿No debería estar durmiendo?

-Debería, pero no tengo sueño y quise salir a caminar un poco y me encontré con tus rosas que me llamaron mucho la atención –decía acercándose para observarlas mejor.

-Tenga cuidado, son venenosas –advirtió Afrodita y la señorita dio un salto para alejarse.

-Se ve que están bien cuidadas, te preocupas mucho por ellas –dijo sonriendo sin dejar de observarlas.

-Claro que sí –contesto orgulloso el santo de Piscis.

-Bien, vuelve a dormir que yo me marcho –ordeno Masako dándole una mirada.

Afrodita sólo le observo y noto que la joven no tenia sueño pero no era por cualquier razón, la joven no era de su total agrado pero al igual que el caballero de Acuario, decidió conocerla un poco y no encontró nada mejor que invitarla a su casa.

La joven acepto con un poco de duda pero feliz de cierta manera, no le agradaba mucho el concepto que los caballeros tenían de ella por lo cual prefirió aceptar la invitación para que al día siguiente no ocurriesen tantos problemas.

Entraron al lugar y Masako quedo sorprendida, era muy bonito y tenía unas decoraciones fantásticas, estaba ordenado y limpio lo cual más le agrado a la chica. El joven le invito a sentarse en uno de los sofás de la sala mientras él iba por algo de beber y comer para que platicasen a gusto. Mientras tanto, Masako observaba cada detalle del lugar, le parecía maravilloso puesto que aun no había entrado a ninguna de las casas de los caballeros, al obtener esa impresión de la casa de piscis se volvió ansiosa por conocer las demás.

Afrodita volvió y la observaba atentamente, la chica parecía sumida en su observación pero el chico decidió sacarla de su concentración.

-¿Señorita Masako? –llamó él con suave voz sacando a la chica.

-¿Ah, sí?

-¿Prefieres un té o café? –pregunto el caballero sentándose a su lado dejando una bandeja sobre una mesita que había allí.

-Té, por favor –pidió ella educadamente.

-Está bien –acepto el caballero sirviéndole.

-Afrodita, por favor, llámame solo Masako –pidió ella en forma de ruego.

-Si usted quiere –acepto el caballero.

-Pero no me trates con tanto respeto, no me gusta –dijo ella cerrando los ojos fuertemente.

-Está bien –acepto nuevamente y sorprendido por la expresión.

Así siguieron hablando muchos temas de los que ambos sabían, además el chico le comentaba como vivían allí, lo que hacían, lo que le gustaba, las relaciones que se sostenían en el lugar y demás. Masako seguía atentamente lo que el caballero le decía y ponía atención a cada palabra dicha por el joven, le interesaba lo que hablaba y el caballero así lo notaba, aunque esa sensación lo obligaba a ponerse un poco nervioso puesto que nunca tenía tanta atención y, sin duda, la mirada de la chica era algo… penetrante con esos ojos rojos como el fuego.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo IV:** _"Las visitas a los templos"_

Así siguieron hablando muchos temas de los que ambos sabían, además el chico le comentaba como vivían allí, lo que hacían, lo que le gustaba, las relaciones que se sostenían en el lugar y demás. Masako seguía atentamente lo que el caballero le decía y ponía atención a cada palabra dicha por el joven, le interesaba lo que hablaba y el caballero así lo notaba, aunque esa sensación lo obligaba a ponerse un poco nervioso puesto que nunca tenía tanta atención y, sin duda, la mirada de la chica era algo… penetrante con esos ojos rojos como el fuego.

Ya eran altas horas de la madrugada y al parecer entre ellos aun no se sentía nada de sueño pero ya tarde era, así que Masako decidió marchar para descansar y así el chico no estuviese cansado al día siguiente.

Agradeció feliz y se marcho, también le dejo dicho que al día siguiente volvería a visitarlo pero esta vez con el Patriarca, al igual que a todos los caballeros de Oro.

Se despidieron, realmente se habían llevado bien y ambos tenían una agradable sensación. Así fue como Afrodita se marcho a su cama y Masako al templo de Atena.

El resto de la noche paso tranquilo para todos y así la luna huyo y salió el sol de sus aposentos para iluminar un nuevo día en el Santuario que habitan nuestros guerreros.

La mañana paso tan normal como todos los días para los santos dorados, aún así, los santos de bronce se presentaron temprano en los antiguos aposentos de Saori para ver en que podían servir a la joven. Al llegar, el Patriarca los dirigió hasta el comedor del templo. Al entrar, notaron que la mesa estaba muy bien decorada con distintos tipo de bocadillos y 7 lugares. Allí, el Patriarca les invitó a sentarse señalando a cada uno un lugar mientras se esperaba a la señorita.

-Buenos días –saludó alegre la chica haciendo notar su presencia.

-Buenos días –respondieron al unísono todos los presentes.

La chica procedió a tomar su lugar y con un llamado del Patriarca un par de hombres procedieron a servir el té en cada taza de los presentes.

Fue un desayuno bastante agradable y ameno, entre palabra y palabra los chicos conocían mejor a la joven que ya se sentía bastante cómoda con estos 5 jóvenes. Podían reír todos los ratos juntos mientras el Patriarca observaba cada detalle procurando que no se pasaran con la chica.

Pronto termino el desayuno y cada uno debía ir a cumplir sus obligaciones, desde luego, cada uno de los chicos tenía algo que hacer ya que el Patriarca así se los había asignado. Tampoco podrían compartir más con Masako (lo cual, les agradaba bastante) ya que ella también tenía obligaciones que cumplir en ese preciso instante. Y así el comedor quedo prácticamente vacío. El Patriarca fue a buscar una que otra cosa mientras la joven se alistaba.

Mientras esto ocurría aquí, en la primera cada del zodiaco, un joven de cabellos lila y un pequeño conversaban.

-Maestro ¿Qué haremos hoy? – preguntaba Kiki emocionado.

-Creo que después de la visita del patriarca iremos a entrenar, Kiki –contesto Mu ante la atenta mirada de su discípulo.

-¿Y que hare en todo este rato? –pregunto nuevamente.

-Estudiaremos un rato –contesto el caballero ateniense con una sonrisa mientras Kiki hacia un puchero.

Y así comenzaron a estudiar un poco sobre historia y matemáticas, a Kiki no se le veía muy feliz puesto que hoy quería salir lo más pronto posible, Mu notaba esto pero nada podía hacer, solo pedía que pronto llegara su maestro con la joven.

En el templo de Tauro, Aldebarán preparaba un gran desayuno y algunos bocadillos para recibir a sus superiores. No quería dar una mala impresión, ni mucho menos recibir un llamado de atención de Atena, quería demostrar que él era un buen chico y que también era un buen anfitrión.

En los aposentos de los gemelos, un gran desastre muestra una típica pelea entre ambos chicos que pelean como cuando eran aún más pequeños, aunque pronto ya dejaban de pelear para notar el problema que habían dejado en su casa, notando que poco faltaba para el inicio de las visitas comenzaron a correr de aquí para allá ordenando y limpiando todo para dejarlo reluciente, realmente cambiaba la casa de Géminis.

En la casa de Cáncer, un tranquilo Death Mask limpiaba un poco su casa, no le preocupaba mucho la visita de la chica, de hecho, ni siquiera le interesaba pero, al igual que los demás, no quería que el Peli verde le llamara la atención, ni mucho menos un castigo. Por lo cual, dejaba su casa lo más presentable sin esforzarse demasiado.

En Leo, un Aioria sin complicaciones terminaba tranquilamente de limpiar sus cosas, no tenía un gran desastre puesto que en el día se encontraba fuera de casa y en las noches pues, llegaba solo a dormir sí es que no salía de fiesta.

En cambio, en casa de Shaka, el chico se encontraba meditando, ya que los quehaceres estaban listos desde el día anterior y solo tuvo que preparar en la mañana unos cuantos bocadillos.

Mientras tanto, Dohko se dedicaba a limpiar, ya que hace mucho no estaba en casa, y preparaba algunos juegos para jugar con su mejor amigo, mientras buscaba la ropa adecuada para recibirles de la mejor manera posible.

En el templo de Escorpio, Milo limpiaba mientras tarareaba una canción, no estaba tan preocupado ni molesto por la visita, ya que Camus le había dicho que todo sería más agradable ya que no estaba la princesa Saori.

En los aposentos de Aioros, el muchacho leía un libro sentado en las escaleras ya que en su casa no había mucho que hacer como siempre se dedicaba a limpiar y lo mantenía.

En casa de Camus pasaba exactamente lo mismo, aunque el acuario se dedicaba a estudiar un poco, como siempre hacía en la mañana, para luego ir a tomar un baño.

Finalmente, Afrodita cortaba unas rosas y las arreglaba para luego dárselas a la muchacha que las había contemplado maravillada la noche anterior y hacia otro arreglo para decorar un poco de la entrada y la sala de estar de su templo.

Finalmente, pasadas las 8 de la mañana, el Patriarca y Masako se hicieron presentes en la entrada de la primera casa, allí salió Mu junto a Kiki para recibirles e invitarles a pasar al salón.

-Es un gusto recibir su visita, señorita –comentó Mu haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-No es necesaria tanta formalidad, y para mí es un gusto venir aquí, está muy cuidada tu casa –comentó la muchacha observando por todos lados.

-Como verás, Mu, vinimos a hacerles una pequeña visita para saber cómo marchan las cosas por aquí –decía el Patriarca, observando a Kiki de reojo para que no hiciese ninguna travesura.

-Bueno, aquí todo ha estado tranquilo, he estado viendo una confección de nuevas armaduras para los caballeros de bronce ya que al parecer las suyas están a punto de morir –comentó Mu.

-Ya veo, tienes razón, esas armaduras han sufrido bastantes daños ¿Y cómo va todo con Kiki?

-Kiki progresa bastante en sus estudios y entrenamientos, al parecer será un buen sucesor de nuestro signo –respondió Mu con orgullo.

-Kiki es un niño muy lindo –comento Masako haciendo que el peli naranjo se sonrojase.

Continuaron charlando por un rato, hasta que Shion se coloco algo más serio de un momento a otro.

-¿Pasa algo Maestro? –pregunto Mu algo extrañado.

-Sí, hay algo que quisiera comentarles –contesto Shion mirando a ambos jóvenes.

-¿Qué ocurre, Shion? –pregunto Masako preocupada por la seriedad del mayor.

-Bueno, es algo que aún no está muy decidido, así que prefiero que solo ustedes lo sepan por ahora –dijo el hombre, luego tomo un poco de aire y continuó hablando-: Miren, la señorita Atena me llamo anoche algo tarde, me dijo que las cosas por allá no le estaban funcionando muy bien, por lo cual quizá me llama para que me marche a Japón en una semana más, o sea, todo depende de cómo marchen las cosas.

-No es una buena noticia –comento Mu cabizbajo.

-Pero si volveré –comento Shion sonriendo.

-Uhm, estaré más sola de lo normal –comento Masako algo molesta.

-Por eso son estas visitas y todo eso, para que te adecues a estar con los muchachos –respondió el gran patriarca del lugar-: Bueno, ya es hora de seguir, aún nos quedan once casas por recorrer.

-Nos vemos luego, Mu, Kiki –dijo la muchacha haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

Los arianos menores se despidieron y el Patriarca junto a la muchacha siguieron su camino hacia Tauro, allí Aldebarán los recibió muy bien y comieron bastante. El gran joven les tenía un coctel preparado, algo que agradecieron sus visitas, luego de marchar, el castaño quedo muy satisfecho.

Sin embargo, luego de la agradable visita en la casa de Tauro, no todo podía seguir perfectamente… Al llegar a casa de los gemelos, el Patriarca con la chica iban subiendo las escaleras cuando notaron una que otra cosa tirada y dos voces gritando desde más arriba.

-¡Mira el desastre que siempre dejas! –gritaba Kanon.

-¡¿Qué yo dejo? ¡Como si tú no hubieras hecho nada! –le refutaba Saga igual de molesto.

-¡Pero si tú has comenzado! ¡¿Acaso no te das cuenta de que el Patriarca está a punto de llegar? -insistía Kanon enseñandole el desastre que ocasionaron entre ambos.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo V: "Las visitas a los templos II"

Estaban comenzando a lanzarse las cosas de un extremo a otro en el inicio de las escaleras, justo en la entrada al templo. El patriarca llegó junto a la muchacha y vieron el desastre que tenían. Un pequeño jarrón iba directo a la cara del patriarca, pero los rápidos reflejos de Masako evitaron que llegase y que el objeto volador se salvase. Ambos dirigieron sus miradas hacia los recién llegados.

-Este desastre no es digno de un santo de oro, mucho menos de dos -decía Shion.

-¡Él comenzó! -dijeron al unísono apuntando al otro.

-Se supone que deberían tener al menos decente su templo para recibir al patriarca -dijo Masako.

-Es que Saga es el que comienza...

-Eso no es cierto -refutó Saga.

-¡Basta! -dijo el patriarca con autoridad mientras una venita palpitaba en su sien-: Esto es inaúdito.

-Lo sentimos -dijeron los gemelos.

-Podía aguantarselos cuando eran pequeños, pero ahora se pasan -seguía diciendo Shion, mientras ambos estaban en medio de todo el desastrey la muchacha observaba divertida las caras regañadas de los gemelos.

Entraron al templo y maravillosamente todo estaba ordenado en la sala, cuatro tazas de café y galletas. Luego del duro regaño del patriarca para ambos, conversaron tranquilamente, pudieron saber más sobre la muchacha y dieron su informe de los últimos días en el Santuario.

Una hora después se encaminaron hacia el templo de Cáncer, Masako intentaba calmar al patriarca que ya iba algo molesto por la situación en la casa anterior. Al llegar a la casa de Cáncer, Angelo les invito a pasar, aunque Masako al dar un par de pasos dentro del templo al ver la característica decoración que tenía el santo dio un salto y subió a la espalda del Patriarca y no bajo hasta llegar al salón.

La visita no fue muy larga puesto que el chico no era muy agradable y aunque el lugar para el patriarca era normal, la pelirroja estaba aterrada observando a todos lados y sentada muy pegada al patriarca, así que decidieron ir hacia Leo, allí estaba Aioria, esperandoles e invitandoles a hacer ingreso a sus aposentos.

-Se ve muy atractiva, princesa -dijo el chico de Leo haciendo una reverencia.

-Gracias por el cumplido -acepto la chica con una sonrisa.

-¿Y cómo marcha todo por aquí? -pregunto Shion antes de que se produjese un silencio incómodo.

-No hay mucha novedad, no he pasado mucho en el templo, más bien estoy yendo al coliseo a ayudar en el entrenamiento de los aspirantes a santos -explicaba el caballero de Leo.

-¿Y cómo te va con los más pequeños?

-Hay muchos que tienen habilidades, como otros que no tanto, pero todos se esfuerzan -decía el santo con una sonrisa.

-Me gustaría acompañarte un día a supervisar, y porqué no, entrenar un poco no me vendría mal -decía Masako.

-¿Acaso tú también...?

-Claro que no, no soy un santo de Athena, pero aún así tengo que entrenarme un poco -respondió Masako sin dejar terminar al muchacho.

-No sería malo que fueses, mientras no interfieras.

-No sería ninguna molestia -afirmo el patriarca dando fé del buen comportamiento de la menor.

Así acordaron con lo que harían en unos cuantos días, media hora después fueron hacia el templo de Virgo, la visita fue breve ya que Shaka era más ordenado y solo hablaron lo justo y necesario. Después de esta breve visita, volaron al templo de Libra, allí estaba Dohko, el amigo de toda la vida de Shion, Masako al verse allí se dio cuenta de que está sería una de las visitas más largas que harían, el santo les hizo pasar a su sala de estar, allí habia al menos para estar un par de horas...

-Así que ustedes son amigos hace... ¿más de 200 años? -pregunto Masako sorprendida, ambos rieron.

-Si, así es, pequeña -respondio Dohko.

-Eso sí que es amistad... me sorprenden -volvió a decir Masako, ambos viejos volvieron a reir con más ganas esta vez.

-¿Y entonces te seguirás entrenando aquí? -pregunto Dohko.

-Así es...

-Ella debe seguir con su entrenamiento, no queremos que llegue 'ese' día y no esté preparada, ella es bastante conciente de su futuro rol y no nos podemos descuidar -contesto Shion interrumpiendo a la menor.

-Ya veo, sé que era delicado pero no pensé que ya lo consideraramos tan así... ¿No te sientes presionada?

-Claro que no, Dohko, si me sintiese presionada no estaría aquí supliendo a Atena, nadie me obligo a venir -respondio Masako de manera segura, lo cual sorprendió al santo de Libra.

-¿Ves? Masako no necesita tantos cuidados, sabe a lo que viene.

-¿Y la relación con los demás? ¿Cómo ha ido? -pregunto el santo de Libra.

-Supongo que bien, al menos los chicos le han recibido bastante bien, ayer la envié con Camus a conocer el pueblo y eso ha sido lo máximo que ha compartido con alguno de ellos, fuera de las visitas que hemos hecho ahora -decía Shion bebiendo un sorbo de té, la pelirroja se atoró un poco con una galleta al escuchar lo que decía.

-¿Estás bien, Masako? -pregunto Libra preocupado.

-Sí, no se preocupen -respondió la muchacha sonriendo mientras pensaba-: "Entonces no descubrió que me escapé anoche porque no podía dormir, que suerte... Espero que Piscis también lo mantenga en secreto".

-Bueno Dohko, es hora de marcharnos hacía Escorpio o se nos hará tarde, ya pronto será hora de almuerzo -dijo el antiguo caballero de Aries.

Ambas superioridades del Santuario se levantaron junto al Santo y se encaminaron hacía Escorpio, allí estaba esperandoles el peliazul con una amplia sonrisa pero a medida que los minutos avanzaban más observaba a la princesa presente, sin disimulo alguno y sus preguntas a cada minuto iban más hacia ella.

El Patriarca Shion al notar esto comenzó el interrogatorio hacia Milo, lanzandole disimuladas indirectas de que la Señorita no era una chica más como las que encontraba en los bares o lugares por el estilo, que era alguien a quien él debía de tratar con respeto y desvivirse por la muchacha si era necesario puesto que significaba lo mismo que fuese la misma Atena en su momento de presencia en el Santuario.

El Escorpio dio a notar que lo habia entendido pero no se notaba mucho por su pícara personalidad, por esto, el Patriarca decidió desistir y terminar al cabo de un pequeño rato su visita para seguir a Sagitario.

En Sagitario estaba Aioros, esperandoles con unos exquisitos dulces griegos de los mejores que encontro para deleitar los paladares de ambos visitantes. El muchacho se comporto muy caballeroso y elegante, haciendole honor a su reputación, la joven quedo encantada por el chico y a Shion le costó un montón poder llevarsela para continuar hasta capricornio, donde estaba el mejor amigo de éste.

Al llegar se sintió de inmediato el olor a paella, el cual ambos respiraron e ingresaron al templo. Allí Shura les invitó directamente al comedor donde los platos estaban servidos.

-¿Ocurre algo, Princesa? -pregunto Shura notando que la muchacha miraba su plato sin probar nada.

-Eh... es que...

-¿No te gusta la paella? -pregunto Shion también posando sus ojos en la chica.

-No, no es eso...

-Si quieres te preparo otra cosa... no hay problema -decía Shura.

-No, de hecho sí...

-No te preocupes, Shura no se sentirá mal porque no te guste -decía Shion tratando de amenizar la situación.

-Pero yo nunca...

-Lo siento mucho, Princesa, debí de haberte preguntado -se excusaba Shura mientras se levantaba para dirigirse a la cocina, la pelirroja estaba a punto de colapsar ya que sus mayores se habían empeñado en interrumpirla a cada momento y no dejarle terminar lo que quería decir.

-No des ningún paso más, Capricornio, a menos que sea para volver a tu asiento -sentencio la muchacha co voz firme y queda, antes de que ninguno de los demás le pudiese interrumpir.

-¿Estás molesta? -pregunto Shion algo preocupado mientras Shura volvía a su asiento-: ¿No te gusta para nada la paella?

-Claro que no, no es eso -contesto la pelirroja viendo que uno de los dos iba a hablar de nuevo-: Oh no, ahora me dejan terminar, si, sí he comido paella, de hecho me encanta, sobre todo la paella valenciana, bueno, se preguntaran porque no he comido... es por que hemos comido todo el día de todo tipo de cosas y aun nos quedan dos casas más por visitar ¿Tanto problema tienen con dejarme hablar? ¿Cuál es la mala costumbre de suponer cosas y no escucharme? Los caballeros de Atena están bastante desubicados, creo que Saori deberá de enterarse de esto -concluyo la muchacha quedandose sin aire y dirigiendo una furtiva mirada a Shion, por esto, Shura respiro tranquilo.

Terminaron de comer, (luego de que la señorita se haya demorado más de media hora) y partieron a Acuario, Camus les esperaba en su sala de estar con un vino francés, uno de los mejores según él, algunos bocadillos y un ramo de claveles para la princesa, quién los recibió con gusto. Esta visita fue más breve de lo que se esperaba y en menos de una hora ya partieron hacia el Templo del sueco.

Al llegar al templo, Afrodita les esperaba en la entrada, saludó al Patriarca con el debido respeto y luego dirigió su mirada a la más pequeña, ésta le hizo un gesto de silencio, donde él de inmediato entendió que se refería a la noche anterior.

Entraron al templo y el muchacho les tenía más comida, la princesa ya solamente quería volver a sus aposentos y descansar, quizá terminaría vomitando luego de comer tanto, pero su mirada se dirigió a unas rosas que había encima de la mesa.

-Son para ti -dijo Afrodita mientras cogía el ramo y se lo entregaba a la muchacha.

-Muchas gracias, Piscis -respondio la muchacha mientras aspiraba el olor de las flores.

-¿Te has asegurado de quitarles el veneno? -pregunto Shion mientras les observaba de reojo.

-Claro que sí, no ensuciaría la vida de esta bonita princesa -contesto Afrodita con un caballeroso gesto-: Sirvanse por favor, deben de venir cansados luego de visitas tantos templos.

-No tanto, ha sido bastante divertido, creo -comento Masako mientras bebía jugo.

-¿Divertido?

-Bueno, tú sabes como son los muchachos, cada uno tiene su personalidad y son algo especiales.

-Ya veo...

Ya estaba anocheciendo, así que ambos marcharon hasta el templo principal, Masako corrió a darse un baño y el patriarca estaba sentado en su trono observando desde allí todo el santuario, viendo como todo funcionaba casi perfectamente en ausencia de su diosa, miraba las estrellas viendo que nuevas aventuras se aproximaban, que nuevos líos iban a comenzar y nuevos sucesos se iban a desatar.

Dio una fugaz mirada hacia adentro del templo, por encima de su hombro, pensando en la muchacha y en su diosa ¿Por qué Saori la habría dejado a ella a cargo? No era normal que fuese porque sí, o por que confiase en ella. Algún motivo debe de haber tenido su deidad para hacerlo y eso él debería de descubrirlo y orientarla en aquella misión que Atena le había encomendado.

Después de pensar tanto, cerró los ojos y pensó que mañana sería un nuevo día para nuevos planes, sucesos, ideas y aventuras junto a aquellos muchachos.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo VI:** _"Les dijeron que se comportaran"_

Dio una fugaz mirada hacia adentro del templo, por encima de su hombro, pensando en la muchacha y en su diosa ¿Por qué Saori la habría dejado a ella a cargo? No era normal que fuese porque sí, o por que confiase en ella. Algún motivo debe de haber tenido su deidad para hacerlo y eso él debería de descubrirlo y orientarla en aquella misión que Atena le había encomendado.

Después de pensar tanto, cerró los ojos y pensó que mañana sería un nuevo día para nuevos planes, sucesos, ideas y aventuras junto a aquellos muchachos.

Ojala hubiese sido así, si no fuera porque escucho ciertos sonidos que provenian desde el lavabo de la chica se hubiera dormido allí mísmo en su trono.

-¿Qué sucede Masako? -pregunto el patriarca pero no obtuvo respuesta, seguía escuchando aquellos raros ruidos.

Pasó un minuto, dos minutos, no había respuesta, a rato sonaba la llave del agua que se abría, la chica no daba respuesta ni señal de vida, sólo se escuchaban aquellos ruidos molesto. Siguió golpeando insistentemente hasta que la puerta se abrió.

-¿Qué ocurre, Patriarca? -pregunto Masako con cierta palidez en su rostro.

-¿Qué te ocurre a tí? -pregunto preocupado tomando el rostro de ella entre sus manos y examinandola minuciosamente-: ¿Estabas vomitando?

-Así es, creo que mi estómago no está acostumbrado a demasiados manjares como los que comimos hoy -dijo ela mientras las nauseas volvían y ella volvía rápidamente a vomitar-: Creo que he bajado como 20 kilos.

-Ven, mejor te llevaré a la cama y tomarás un té de hierbas -decía Shion mientras la cargaba en sus brazos.

La dejo en la cama y la muchacha se acomodó mientras que el peliverde fue a por el té. Ella sentía que todo le daba vueltas y no se dió cuenta cuando ciertos extraños se hicieron presentes en la habitación.

-¡Hey! Señorita Masako, reaccione -decía uno de los caballeros moviendo con cuidado a la señorita.

-¿Ah? ¿Qué quieres, Milo? -pregunto mientras distinguía los cabellos azules.

-Con los chicos nos iremos de fiesta al pueblo y nos preguntabamos si quisieras venir con nosotros -dijo el muchacho de manera agradable.

-Pero Saori dijo que no podían salir ni nada -contesto Masako mirandole de reojo.

-Vamos, sólo será un rato, no le vayas a decir al Patriarca, por favor -imploraba el chico.

-Está bien, no le diré nada a Shion...

-¿Vienes con nosotros?

-No, gracias, me siento bastante mal para poder salir, tengan cuidado y que les vaya bien, procuren que Shion no se entere.

-Está bien, mañana te vendré a ver quizá -dijo Milo antes de despedirse de la princesa.

-Adiós, Escorpio -dijo Masako viendo hacia la ventana y volviendo a arroparse en su cama.

El Patriarca llego con el té de hierbas y luego de eso ambos pudieron descansar. O al menos eso resulto hasta que eran pasadas las 4 de la madrugada, donde se escuchaban gritos y cantos en el Santuario despertando a los más cercanos a las casas de Oro.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre? -pregunto Masako saliendo en una bata de dormir y bastante somnolienta-: ¿Qué hora es?

-Pero es que por fin esa tirana de Saori se ha marchado... -decía uno de los santos de oro, para ser más exactos, Saga de Geminis, quién estaba apoyado en las escaleras con una evidente borrachera.

-Y yo que creía que ya no nos librabamos de ella, era insoportable -decía el otro gemelo en el mismo estado.

-Chicos...

-Vamos, dejalos que hablen, Masako -susurró Shion al lado de ella observandolos uno por uno.

-Siempre decía 'Camus haz esto' 'Milo, te dije que hicieras lo otro' -decía el peliazul de Escorpio en uno de los pilares.

-Siempre quejandose de que su cabello no era el más bonito, que su piel no era suave, que tenía que depilarse y mil estupideces más -decía Afrodita intentando mantenerse en pie sin ayuda.

-Y siempre quería una paella especial porque no le gustaba como la preparaba yo, que la condimentaba mucho, que tenía un arroz que ella no quería -decía Shura quien estaba sentado junto a Aioros.

-Además es una malagradecida, la salvé hace tantos años y nunca me lo agradeció, lo único que ha hecho hasta el momento es mandarme a misiones muy dificiles, siempre cree que soy un conejillo de indias -se quejaba Aioros al borde las lágrimas.

-Por culpa de ella siempre estoy a punto de quedarme sin hermano -decía Aioria mientras las lágrimas sí le corrían por sus mejillas.

-Esto es realmente vergonzoso -decía un pelilila acercandose a ambas entes superiores.

-Lo sé, Mu, lo sé -dijo Shion mientras observaba al grupito de caballeros.

-¡A mí nunca me dejaba meditar! ¡Por eso Buda siempre se molestaba tanto conmigo! ¡Ella siempre llegaba gritando con que quería practicar yoga, pero yo no hacia yoga! ¡Yo sólo quería meditar un día en paz! -lloriqueaba Shaka en el hombro de Aioria.

-Es increíble, tan tranquilo que se veía el rubiecito -comento Masako mientras una gotita se deslizaba por su cien.

-Supongo que tendré que llevarmelos a sus templos, ¿No? -pregunto Aldebaran esperando la confirmación del Patriarca.

-Creo que s...

-No, mejor que los dejé allí y cuando despierten se den cuenta de lo que ha sucedido -sentenció Masako-: Les pidieron que se comportaran y no lo están haciendo, que cumplan su castigo desde ya.

-"Que suerte que no fui" -pensaba Camus observando el espectaculo, más de un caballero llorando en el piso y otros lamentandose de su destino-: Mañana estarán muy avergonzados, sería mejor dejarlos dormir en sus camas al menos.

-Está bien, hagan lo que quieran -acepto Masako-: Pero si no se disculpan mañana, Saori sabrá de esto.

-Y siempre burlandose de mi nombre, porque no me gustaba que me dijeran Angelo... siempre me ha gustado más que me llamen Mascara Mortal pero ella dele que dele con decirme Angelo -sí... otro más lloriqueando.

-Que suerte que no es la primera vez -decía Dohko mirando a los muchachos con ternura y regaño, de pronto, unas carcajadas le distrajeron.

-Jajaja, así que se llama Angelo, es un nombre tan angelical, con razón prefiere que le llamen Mascara Mortal, Angelo es demasiaaaaaaaaaaaaado humillante para él -decía la chica entre carcajadas y a punto de llorar de risa.

-Será mejor llevarlos a sus templos a dormir... aún asi me pregunto ¿Cómo lo hicieron para llegar hasta aquí? -se pregunto el patriarca algo sorprendido.

-Me llevaré a Shaka a su templo -se adelantó el caballero de Aries yendo a buscar al rubio para marcharse junto a él.

-Entonces yo me encargaré de los gemelos puesto que son algo problematicos -dijo Aldebaran mientras se veía que ya tenía a ambos en calidad de bulto.

-De Milo me encargaré yo, Patriarca -dijo Camus como buen amigo observando al Escorpio.

-Entonces nos quedarían... Ángelo, Aioria, Aioros, Shura y Afrodita -enumero la princesa observando a los dos mayores-: Encarguense ustedes.

-Masako-san... así que aquí estabas, Milo nos dijo que no quisiste venirte de fiesta con nosotros, te perdiste de lo mejor -decía Aioria aún bajo los efectos del alcohol.

-¿Ah? Etto... no, no.. eh... jejejeje -río Masako sintiendo la intimidante mirada del patriarca sobre ella.

-Así que tú sabías que se iban de fiesta.

-No lo recuerdo, yo estaba enferma -se defendió la pelirroja evitando la mirada del patriarca.

-Bueno, creo que tú al menos cargarás con alguno, como castigo -sentenció el patriarca bajo la tierna mirada de la chica buscando el quite de la situación-: Sin replicar, ya te lo dije.

-Está bien -acepto derrotada-: ¿Puedo escoger al menos?

Después de mucho examinarlo, se decidió por Afrodita, conocía algo de la casa y era con quien más se llevaba de todos los que quedaban allí, así que Dohko opto por los hermanitos y Shion se encargo de Mascara Mortal y Shura.

Partiendo con el joven Santo de Aries, Mu tuvo que practicamente arrastrar a Shaka escuchando frases como 'Mu, no me lleves, ahora debo meditar', '¿Alguien me vio? Si me vio alguien Buda se decepcionará totalmente de mí' e incluso algunas como 'Esto es tan vergonzoso que no merezco nada, sólo morir' Bueno, este santo es algo extremista pero Mu supo contenerlo como buen amigo, llegando al templo y arrojandolo a la ducha con agua fria, después de un rato el alcohol bajó su efecto y Shaka reacciono sorprendiendose al ver al carnero junto a él y esperando que el pelilila le contase toda la historia...

Si seguimos con Tauro, bueno, a él le costó un poco más, los gemelos le dieron algo de trabajo porque al reaccionar uno, luego reaccionaba el otro y así se lo llevaron todo el rato, a ratos discutiendo entre ellos, otros maldiciendo al mundo y en algunos se iban contra el pobre Alde que sólo hacía una buena acción. Aunque claro, los gemelos podían restarle mucha paciencia al gran Toro, así que al ver que estaban llegando al templo una sonrisa surcó sus labios, los llevo hasta el patio privado de los muchachos y allí cogió una manguera y comenzó a mojarlos sin dejarlos casi respirar. Un par de horas después los gemelos estuvieron en posición de defenderse y se fueron contra Aldebarán, cuando ya se cansaron de jugar, los tres se tiraron en el pasto y Alde les comenzó a contar la historia de porqué los llevaba él hasta su casa.

Pero para Camus fue completamente distinto, todo el camino tuvo que escuchar los amores y desamores de Milo, mil y un nombres de chicas entraban por sus oídos, también tuvo que escuchar sobre sus batallas, sobre las fiestas y mil cosas más que él también conocía, puesto que las habían vivido juntos pero que a él no le llamaban demasiado la atención. Llegando al templo, hizo que Milo se acostase en su cama y se arropara para poder dormir, espero alrededor de 20 minutos y al ver dormido al Escorpio se marchó sin problemas "Ya mañana sabrá lo que le esperará" pensó el Acuariano mientras se dirigía su templo.

En cambio, Dohko al hacerse cargo de los hermanitos, se dirigió al templo de Sagitario, allí había más de una habitación, así que Aioros ya estaba rendido y algo había sabido de la situación puesto que la borrachera se le pasaba un poco más rápido, así que estaba tan avergonzado que prefirió irse a dormir directamente, luego de disponer una habitación para su hermano menor.

Dohko ya se encontraba dejando a Aioria en su cama cuando esté de pronto comenzó con que tenía nauseas y quería vomitar... Dohko se movió rápidamente y dejo al muchacho en el lavabo con la cabeza apuntando al váter para que dejará allí todo el alcohol. Un rato más agotador para el viejo y joven Santo de Libra, quién ya bastante experiencia tenía con sus antiguos compañeros de armas. Al ver que el leoncito dorado ya estaba mejor lo dejo en la habitación, tirado en la cama como pudo y se marcho a su templo a seguir durmiendo.

Y si de nuestro Patriarca dorado se trata, este a pesar de tener dos santos dorados de los cuales ocuparse, no fue tan duro puesto que se encontro con cierta compañía que le serviría de mucha ayuda. Así es, mientras el iba principalmente a abandonar a Mascara Mortal a su suerte en su templo, se encontro con el joven Acuariano, una sonrisa surcó sus labios y ordeno al muchacho a ayudarle con aquellos bultos. Llegarón a Cáncer, metieron al italiano a la ducha fría y procuraron que no quedara ni un rastro de alcohol en él o que al menos no fuese muy notorio, Ángelo al reaccionar y ver lo que hacían con él, se planteó rápidamente descargar su ira contra Camus pero vio a Shion alllí de pie observandole y notó que algo malo pasaba allí con él viendo la cara de pocos amigos que tenía el patriarca.

Luego de terminar con el muchacho, se dirigieron a Capricornio, para dejar a Shura descansando, ya que dormía como un bebé en la espalda de Camus, el español se quedo en su cama durmiendo desordenadamente, con ello ambos sobrios pudieron ir a sus casas a terminar de descansar para el largo día que se les vendría prontamente.

Masako se dirigió con el Santo de Piscis a su templo de rosas, dejo al chico en su sala de estar, tirado en un sofá que se encontraba. Recorrió todas las habitaciones del templo para encontrar la que usaba el joven, luego de eso, lleno la tina con agua fría y fue a por el pisciano, lo trajó en su espalda como pudo, casi arrastrandolo y lo lanzo al agua. El muchacho al sentir el agua reaccionó rápidamente y se encontro con los verdes ojos de la chiquilla quién le miraba algo preocupada. No sabía que hacer exactamente con alguien en su estado, sólo escucho las indicaciones que le dio Camus y eso estaba haciendo. Afrodita se rió al ver la cara de la chica y ella sólo le respondió con una mirada asesina, explicandole la situación, el muchacho apenado le pidió a la dama que se retirarse y procedio a dormir un rato luego de que su majestad se hubiese marchado.

Al dia siguiente, los afortunados que no salieron la noche anterior tomaron desayuno en el templo principal. Fue un desayuno bastante agradable, y luego siguieron con otras actividades, aunque por nadie pasaba desapercibido que Shion seguía molesto por el espectáculo ocurrido y esa molestia más incrementaba puesto que ya sería mediodía y ninguno de los caballeros aparecía o daba señales de vida.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo VII:** _"Un castigo de Oro"_

Al dia siguiente, los afortunados que no salieron la noche anterior tomaron desayuno en el templo principal. Fue un desayuno bastante agradable, y luego siguieron con otras actividades, aunque por nadie pasaba desapercibido que Shion seguía molesto por el espectáculo ocurrido y esa molestia más incrementaba puesto que ya sería mediodía y ninguno de los caballeros aparecía o daba señales de vida.

El peliverde iba de aquí para allá bastante nervioso y molesto, Masako le miraba sentada en el trono de Atena tranquilamente mientras estudiaba o leía algún libro para pasar el rato. De pronto, al quitar la vista de su libro, a lo lejos observó la silueta de un caballero, no, dos caballeros. Allí venían Aioros de Sagitario y Aioria de Leo, ambos hermanos se acercaban al templo principal, el primero cabeza gacha y arrastrando a su hermano, el segundo venía al parecer reclamando con cara de niño regañado.

-Buenos días, Patriarca Shion, buenos días, Señorita Masako -saludó Aioros sin levantar la mirada, conciente de su error.

-Buenos días, Sagitario -saludaron ambos nombrados al caballero.

-Buenos días, Patriarca, buenos días, Princesa Masako -saludo Aioria, que parecía más gatito que caballero de Leo.

-Buenos días, Leo -respondieron ambos nuevamente.

-¿Estás son horas de aparecer, muchachos? -pregunto el Patriarca con un tono de voz firme y claro.

-Lo sentimos mucho, Patriarca -se disculpó Aioros.

-Supongo que Aioria también está conciente de lo que sucedió anoche -el nombrado asintió y levanto su mirada lo mínimo para mirar a Masako que los miraba seria desde su trono-: Bien, entonces continúo... Me parece realmente vergonzoso lo que sucedió, partiendo porque salieron sin permiso, luego invitaron a la princesa Masako, para continuar con llegar a las cuatro de la madrugada y comenzar con habladurías sobre su diosa Atena, quién siempre vela por todos ustedes, además de que luego de semejante escándalo que hicieron en estas mismas escalas hubo que llevarselos cargando hasta sus templos de tan ebrios que venían, realmente estoy avergonzado de aquella actitud y no quiero ni imaginar el escándalo que deben haber hecho en Rodorio -después de esto, el Patriarca se detuvo y ninguno de los dos caballeros dijo algo en su defensa, ambos estaban completamente concientes de sus actos y la resaca les molestaba bastante.

-Lo sentimos, Patriarca -dijeron al unísono los hermanos griegos.

-Quiero que a las 9 de la noche estén aquí y yo mísma les impondré su castigo por esto -sentenció Masako con la misma firmeza del Patriarca-: Ahora vuelvan a sus quehaceres y si ven a otros de los involucrados solicito que lo envíen hacía el templo principal.

-Ahora pueden marcharse.

Ambos se retiraron en silencio. Lo mismo sucedió con los restantes, quienes habían escuchado de igual manera el mísmo discurso del Patriarca y la mísma sentencia de la dama. Prontamente, llegó la hora de reunión, ella estaba en el gran salón sentada para recibir a los jóvenes caballeros. No demorarón mucho en reunirse, fueron bastante puntuales y allí estaban todos vistiendo sus armaduras y pulcramente presentados esperando la sentencia de la dama.

-Bueno, seré breve puesto que Shion ya ha dicho todo lo que se debía decir, admito mi error sobre haberles dejado marchar pero ante eso, debo de imponerles un castigo puesto que la falta es bastante grave, aún así, pueden escoger entre dos opciones, o les impongo un duro castigo, o no les castigaré pero Atena sabrá lo que ocurrió, la decisión la deben tomar en grupo y tienen 5 minutos para decidirlo, yo enseguida volveré -habló la chica levantandose del trono y saliendo del salón hacia sus aposentos privados.

-¿Qué haremos? -pregunto Milo.

-Supongo que no podemos dejar que Atena se entere -comento Saga pensativo.

-Si se entera nos matará, no creo que el castigo sea tan duro -le apoyó Kanon.

-Tienen toda la razón, además lo que hicimos fue demasiado grave -dijo Shaka luego de meditarlo un momento.

-Entonces ¿Optaremos por el castigo? -pregunto Aioria.

-Claro que sí, hermano.

-Supongo que no nos queda de otra -comento Afrodita.

-Pero si esa enana llega a decirle algo a Atena la mataré -amenazó Máscara Mortal levantando su puño en forma amenazante.

-Bueno, ya calmáte no creo que lo haga -dijo Shura bajando la mano del italiano.

-Bien, he regresado -anuncio Masako volviendo a su trono-: ¿Qué han decidido?

-Señorita, hemos optado por el castigo -contesto Saga con una reverencia.

-Muy bien, Géminis, entonces... -dijo recorriendo su mirada por el rostro de todos los santos presentes-: El castigo será el siguiente, como sé, a ustedes les gusta lucir sus armaduras y el hecho de que son caballeros dorados allá abajo en Rodorio, sobre todo en el día ¿No? Bien, también les gusta entrenar con las armaduras o vestirlas siempre que se pueda. Por ello, luego de pensarlo un buen rato, he decidido confiscar sus armaduras doradas por el período de un mes o más, según el comportamiento que estén llevando -termino de decir mientras que pareciese que a los caballeros les hubiera caido un balde de agua fría.

-¿Quéee? ¡No puedes hacer eso, maldita bruja! -grito Máscara Mortal a punto de lanzarse contra la chica si no fuese por que Shura y Afrodita le sostuvieron.

-Más respeto con la deidad que tienes en frente ahora, o será peor para tí, Cáncer -contesto la muchacha sin inmutarse ante la amenaza-: Mejor que dejen sus armaduras en el acto y se marchen de aquí, no soportaré estos espectaculos aquí.

A los caballeros no les quedo más que acatar la orden y dejar de vestir sus armaduras, aquellas donde demostraban tanto poder y fuerza. Se marcharon en silencio, a excepción de Ángelo que seguía maldiciendo a la superior.

-¿Estás segura del castigo? -pregunto Shion que había visto todo desde el acceso a los aposentos privados.

-Claro que sí, es algo fuerte para ellos pero necesario, aunque no me agrada ser así -contesto Masako suspirando con tristeza-: Veo que es bastante duro todo esto.

-Y luego te tocará peor.

-Lo sé, Shion, lo sé, cuando me vaya de aquí tengo que tomar mis propias responsabilidades y no serán agradables.

La semana siguiente que transcurrió fue bastante penosa para los castigados, los caballeros que siempre se veían imponentes con aquellos vestuarios dorados ahora sólo eran unos muchachos más que entrenaban, sin contar que o su ánimo se veía muy decaído o bastante prepotentes, por ello, los más pequeños optaban por no acercarse a estos nueve jóvenes.

Masako observaba la situación desde ciertos puntos estrategicos, e investigando sobre lo que hacían y como se comportaban los chicos, tenía que velar por el orden y el bienestar del Santuario en ausencia de la diosa Atena, quién seguía sumida en su mundo japónes.

Además, entre lo tristes que estaban y molestos a la vez con la chica a cargo, no le dirigían la palabra, ni siquiera una mirada a ella puesto que no les hizo gracia no contar con sus armaduras como estaban acostumbrados desde el día en que las habían obtenido.

-Acuario ¿Estás aquí? -se escucho la voz de la pelirroja en el recibidor.

-Entra, estoy en la sala -contesto el muchacho, la chica se adentro entonces en el templo-: ¿Necesitas algo?

-Eh... no, sólo venía a ver como estabas -contesto Masako sentandose en un sofá

-¿Qué te preocupa? -inquirió Acuario observandola de reojo.

-Los muchachos... creo que ahora me odian -comento Masako mientras clavaba su mirada en el piso.

-Veamos... -comenzó el caballero sentandose junto a ella en el sofá-: ¿Porqué piensas eso?

-¿Te parece poco el haberles quitado sus armaduras de oro que tanto les costó obtener? -cuestionó Masako mirandole seriamente.

-Bueno, tienes razón, pero eso no significa que te odien.

-Pero... ni siquiera me miran, ni han acudido al templo principal, sólo envían sus informes por escrito -ante lo que decía ella, Camus no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada por el agobio de la dama.

-Lo siento, pero escucháme, no es lo que tú piensas, lo que ocurre es que hay muchos que están avergonzados, además no se atreverán a presentarse en el templo ante tí o ante el Patriarca sin vestir sus armaduras doradas, al menos no allá arriba, sería una falta de respeto, aún si tu les confiscaste la armadura -dijo el santo de Acuario mirando divertido a la chica, quién estaba con un gesto de sorpresa bastante entretenido.

-Entonces ¿no me odian? -pregunto la pelirroja con los ojos llenos de lágrimos por la emoción.

-No, no te odian, tranquila ¡Cuidado!

-Gracias, gracias, Camus, muchas gracias -decía la muchacha estando encima del francés abrazandolo-: Me pone tan contenta saberlo.

-Bien pero podrías quitarte, me incomodan mucho estas situaciones -contesto mientras el tono rojizo se apoderaba de su rostro.

-Si, ahora me marcho que tengo que ir a estudiar, vendré pronto por aqui ¡Au revoir! -dijo la chica mientras se levantaba y corría hacia la salida para desaparecer escaleras arriba.

Paso otra semana más y el ambiente seguía igual, claro, hasta que uno de los jovenes aspirantes a caballero apareció en el coliseo buscando a Aioros de Sagitario, indicandole que se dirigiese inmediatamente al Templo principal, así lo hizo.

Al llegar, dudó un poco si entrar o no, pero finalmente se decidió por lo primero y con paso firme se hizo presente ante Masako y el Patriarca.

-Bienvenido, Sagitario -saludo Shion.

-Buenas tardes, señores -devolvió el saludo Aioros arrodillandose-: ¿En que puedo ayudarles?

-Verás, Aioros, te hemos llamado porqué...


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8:** _"El desastre en Rodorio"_

Al llegar, dudó un poco si entrar o no, pero finalmente se decidió por lo primero y con paso firme se hizo presente ante Masako y el Patriarca.

-Bienvenido, Sagitario -saludo Shion.

-Buenas tardes, señores -devolvió el saludo Aioros arrodillandose-: ¿En que puedo ayudarles?

-Verás, Aioros, te hemos llamado porqué...

-¿Ocurre algo, señorita? -pregunto Aioros preocupado.

-Bueno, como te estaba diciendo. Justamente hoy tenía planeado devolverte tu armadura -ante esto el caballero sonrío levemente-: Pero no lo haré... Puesto que supe del desastre y revuelo que causaron en Rodorio -afirmó ella con voz queda, Sagitario tragó saliva.

-Ya veo -fue lo único que salió de sus labios, seguidamente el Patriarca tomó la palabra.

-En una investigación que se envio, nos confirmaron que... Aioria y Milo irrumpieron en una granja de las afueras, no quiero ni saber como llegaron allí, dejando libres muchos de los animales del dueño del lugar. También supimos que los gemelos se pusieron a pelear en el bar donde pasaron su noche y los terminaron echando, claro, no sin agredir antes a los encargados de seguridad. Claro, Afrodita irrumpió en un jardín gritando que las flores estaban en tan mal estados despertando a los dueños de casa, quienes debieron de echarlo a patadas de allí -informaba Shion mientras una venita en su sien palpitaba cada vez con más fuerza.

-Continuaré yo, antes de que te agites más -dijo la muchacha tomando el informe-:También pudimos confirmar que Máscara Mortal y Shura entraron en un restaurante de índole europea y como a esa hora la cocina estaba cerrada, hicieron un gran escandalo por no obtener Paella y Spaghetti, además de destruir todo a su paso. Y para concluir, tú y Shaka debieron de reunirlos a todos y traerselos hasta aquí con canticos borrachos despertando a TODO Rodorio ¿Algo que decir en tu defensa?

-Eh... -Aioros estaba buscando no cometer ningún error, sin duda, todo eso era bastante grave y le avergonzaba de sobremanera-: Lo siento mucho, señorita, si gusta, informaré de esto a los otros caballeros y nos encargamos de reparar los desastres ocasionados.

-Descuida, ya hay otros caballeros ocupándose de esto, pero informales que si me llego a enterar de algo mas, el tiempo sin sus armaduras se elevará hasta que yo lo concidere suficiente.

-También deben de recuperar el respeto, principalmente, ya cometieron el gran error de insultar a su diosa, que sea como sea, le deben respeto. Y luego de esto en Rodorio, creánme que ya no serán vistos con los mismos ojos con los habitantes del pueblo -aseguró el Patriarca dirigiendole una mirada asesina al castaño. Sin duda, ser el mayor de estos muchachos siempre le hacía tener que dar cara por todos, ya que Saga y Kanon no estaban en condiciones de hacerlo.

-Ruego que disculpen mis errores y estoy seguro de que los caballeros también lamentarán demasiado estos hechos. Si me permiten, me gustaría retirarme -pidió el caballero ya al borde del colapso sintiendose acosado por ambos superiores.

-Adelante.

Se retiro de los aposentos principales, yendose de inmediato a reunir con los otros caballeros involucrados. El semblante apesumbrado del caballero de oro dio a notar de inmediato a los demás que no tenía muy buenas noticias.

Al reunirse, les comento lo sucedido, que le habían llamado por la situación ocurrida, de la cual estaban rogando que no se enterase nadie más. Pero como vemos, las malas noticias vuelan, aunque las malas reacciones no se hicieron esperar.

-¡Esa bruja! ¡Qué se cree para tenernos así! -exclamó Máscara Mortal más violento de lo normal y encaminándose directamente al Templo Principal-: La voy a poner en su lugar con unos cuantos golpes.

-Oye, Máscara Mortal, espera, no puedes hacer eso, ella es la representación de Saori en este momento aquí -dijo Aioros levantandose rápidamente para detener al caballero.

-Yo les dije que no era buena idea, pero ustedes dele que dele con que habia que conocerla y habladurías, claro, nos dimos el tiempo ¿Y qué paso? Aquí estamos, sin armaduras, sin respeto, sin nada, y además debemos esperar que una niñita malcriada se digne a devolvernos nuestras ropas doradas -comento Kanon molesto.

-Vamos, no es para tanto -dijo Milo intentando calmar la situación-: Nosotros también cometimos errores, no debimos de haber hecho tanto escándalo.

-Aún así, deberíamos de hacer algún plan para recuperar nuestras armaduras -comento Saga mientras una maliciosa sonrisa atravesaba su rostro.

-¡Es cierto! No podemos quedarnos asi -apoyo Máscara Mortal.

-Sí, el mejor plan sería comportarnos de una vez como santos de Oro en vez de estar lloriqueando como niños -sentenció Shura mirándoles seriamente a cada uno.

-Pero eso puede tardar meses... -refutó Kanon.

-Y si hacemos algún plan de ustedes podría tomarnos años -aclaro Shaka.

-¿Ocurre algo, Aioria? Estás muy callado -comento su hermano mayor y todos dirigieron su mirada hacia él.

-No es nada, sólo estoy intentando recordar -confeso Aioria haciendo un mohín ya que por la borrachera no tenía nada en su memoria.

-Creéme, gato, si hicimos lo que nos contó tu hermano -aseguro Milo pasando su brazo por encima de los hombros de él-: Recuerdo que querías ponerte a quitarle la lana a las ovejas y ordeñar vacas porque decías que querías beber leche ya que tenías mucha sed.

-¿En serio? -cuestionó Aioria mirandole de reojo.

-Sí, es en serio -respondió Shaka recordando como habia tenido que sacarlos arrastrando de allí mientras el granjero los amenazaba con una escopeta.

-Sigo sin recordar -afirmo Leo bajando su mirada pensativo.

-¡Pero eso no es lo que importa! -gruñó Saga crispandose por no tener su armadura y por las noticias que le acababan de llegar.

Al fin y al cabo, no llegaron a ningún acuerdo decidiendose espontaneamente retirarse a sus quehaceres personales. No deseaban en absoluto seguirse viendo las caras con los que les llevaban la contra, asi que mejor evitarse más problemas de los que ya tenían.

Siguieron pasando los días y ya se veían algunos cambios en algunos caballeros, otros sólo pasaban desapercibidos. Aunque en un lugar, algo más apartado del Santuario, en un sector de puro bosque se encontraba Shura entrenando, o más bien, ahora se encontraba dándose un pequeño descanso al lado de una cascada que encontró allí.

-"Aún así, quizá los muchachos tienen razón y ella es demasiado estricta y malcriada" -pensaba el caballero mirando el agua-: Tal vez si deberíamos hacer algo.

-¿Hacer algo sobre qué? -pregunto una voz de pronto, haciendo sobresaltar al español.

-Señorita... -nombró el cabello sobresaltado luego de haber levantado su mirada-: Estaba pensando en como poder recuperar pronto mi armadura.

-Ya veo...

-¿Y usted que hace por estos lares? -pregunto el muchacho observandola de pies a cabeza, no vestía sus ropas normales, como vestidos y esas cosas, se sorprendió al ver que utilizaba un jeans, una camisa manga corta y unas zapatillas, bastante casual.

-Pues, andaba paseando un rato, estaba un poco ahogada en el Templo principal -afirmo ella con una sonrisa-: ¿Podría sentarme a tu lado?

-Claro, no hay problema -indicó el muchacho haciendose hacia un lado.

-¿Y tú que hacías? ¿Descansar?

-Sí, eso hacia por ahora, aunque antes me encontraba entrenando -contesto el muchacho.

-Ya veo... ¿Y ahora que hacías? ¿Meditabas sobre el escándalo que provocaron? -pregunto la pelirroja entre risas.

-Claro que no, aunque ese tema me tiene muy avergonzado -aseguro el caballero sin despegar sus ojos de la cáscada.

-Es lo mínimo claramente, aunque procura que no vuelva a ocurrir, después de todo si algo pasa, será mi culpa -comento ella levantadose para acercarse a la cáscada.

-No tiene de que preocuparse, no...

-Espera, no me trates de usted ni con tantos formalismos, por favor, no me gustan mucho -pidió Masako con una sonrisa dirigida al caballero.

-Está bien, entonces te aseguro que no volverá a ocurrir, al menos no de mi parte -concluyó el caballero mientras se acercaba a la muchacha, que estaba concentrada observando la cáscada y rozando el agua-: ¿Te gustan?

-Siempre he sentido cierta fascinación por el agua, pero lo que más me encanta es el mar, imagínate, es un mundo inmenso -afirmo ella con emoción-: Además dicen que en el mar la vida es más sabrosa.

-Deberías de preguntarle a Kanon, él fue un pescadito de Poseidón durante mucho tiempo.

-¿En serio? ¿Y cómo es que está aquí? -pregunto ella sorprendida.

-Larga historia, insisto con que deberían de conversar -dijo el caballero mirandola, su mirada no se despegaba de la cáscada.

De pronto notó que la chica estaba algo ausente y algo extraño pasaba con la cáscada, ésta que caía bruscamente comenzó a caer con lentitud, como si el flujo del agua se fuese reduciendo pero seguía cayendo la misma cantidad, ella miraba estupefacta lo que ocurría, sin entender porque era. Shura se sintió extrañado por ello, así que la movió, sentandola contra un árbol algo alejada del agua. Aunque no paso desapercibido que la cáscada recupero su normalidad cuando rompió el contacto de ella con el agua.

Parpadeaba varias veces, pero seguía mirando al vacío, Shura sólo le hablaba sin tener éxito en ello, aunque escucho unos pequeños balbuceos de los labios de ella los cuales le llamaron la atención.

-¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? -pregunto ella en voz baja mirando al caballero extrañada-: Estoy segura que tú no manejas el agua.

-Claro que no lo hago, cuando metiste la mano al agua ocurrió eso -contesto el caballero observandola-: ¿Sabes por que sucedio?

-No tengo idea -respondió ella mirando su mano-: Pero creo que debería de comentarselo a Shion ¿Me acompañas? Necesitaré un ministro de fé.

Y así se dirigieron al Templo Principal nuevamente, bajo muchas miradas de los aspirantes a santos y los santos de plata y bronce que también entrenaban en diversos sectores que atravesaron para llegar a los aposentos de ella.

Al llegar, Shion estaba esperandoles en su trono real con un semblante exageradamente serio para él, quien procuraba ser serio y paternal a la vez, esto no cayó muy bien a los dos que se hacían presentes para comentarle lo sucedido.


	9. Chapter 9

Aaaah, siento mucho la tardanza, tenía el capítulo listo pero tuve un problema con mi laptop y acaba de regresar del servicio técnico sin nada de lo que tenía, espero que me disculpen pero en fin, sin más blabla, aquí está el nuevo capítulo =)

Capítulo 9: "

Al llegar, Shion estaba esperandoles en su trono real con un semblante exageradamente serio para él, quien procuraba ser serio y paternal a la vez, esto no cayó muy bien a los dos que se hacían presentes para comentarle lo sucedido.

-¿Ocurre algo, Shion? -pregunto Masako reparando en la expresion del ariano.

-No, no es nada -respondió observando a la joven, luego su mirada se poso en su acompañante-: Shura ¿Necesitas algo?

-No... yo...

-No, Shion, veníamos a comentarte algo que ocurrió hace un rato, allá, en la cáscada -dijo Masako señalando en dirección de donde venían.

-¿Qué ocurrió?

-Es que... es que... fue extraño, muy extraño -decía Masako mientras buscaba como explicarle al mayor lo ocurrido-: Verás, estabamos con Capricornio en la cáscada, conversando, tranquilos, y yo metí la mano al agua en un momento de aburrimiento y luego... luego... el agua comenzo a caer más lento, mucho más lento, como que casi se detiene y me pareció extraño, y me sentí rara, y no reaccione, Capricornio tuvo que alejarme de allí, pero cuando el contacto se rompió la caída fluvial recupero su normalidad -relataba la pelirroja moviendo exageradamente las manos y hablando muy rápido.

-Ya veo, algo entendí, aunque debo decir que es algo extraño.

-Pero es verdad, Patriarca, eso ocurrió, a nosotros también nos pareció fuera de lo común -comento Shura confundido.

-Lo supuse, bueno, Shura, te pediría que te retiraras, por favor, necesito hablar a solas con esta pequeña -dijo Shion cortesmente señalando a la joven que estaba sentada en el piso.

-Entonces me retiro enseguida, con permiso -contesto haciendo una reverencia y girando sobre sus talones para irse.

-Es bastante agradable y un buen muchacho -comento Masako cuando escuchaba la puerta cerrarse.

-Claro que lo es.

Masako comenzaba a levantarse del piso para hacer lo mismo que el caballero, pero Shion le dedico una intimidante mirada, provocando que ella sin siquiera mirarlo volviese a tomar su posición anterior en el piso, frente a él, sin observarlo.

Tosió suavemente y se acomodo, mostrandose dispuesta a escuchar lo que le podían decir sus sabias palabras, presentía el tema que hablarían pero no quería asimilarlo.

No aún...

-Bueno, al parecer tus poderes ya han comenzando a manifestarse.

-¿Y qué con eso? -cuestionó a la defensiva.

-Vamos, sabes que esto era cuestión de tiempo y Poseidón aparecera en cualquier momento a reclamar lo que es suyo, deberíamos comenzar a entrenar en serio y alertar a los otros santos, Atena te envió aquí con ese proposito -insistió el Patriarca siguiendo con sus ojos rosas a la muchacha que se asomaba por una ventana.

-Lo sé, pero... -guardo silencio la joven, un silencio algo largo para ambos, pero en realidad más corto de lo que pensaba-: Pero no me agrada esta misión, yo quiero volver a Japón y seguir con mi vida normal de chica de la clase alta.

-Ya sabes que no puedes, allí es incluso más fácil que te encuentren.

-Pero...

Y así se inicio una pequeña discusión que parecía de padre e hija, a decir verdad, la pelirroja era bastante terca y no aceptaba órdenes, salió de la habitación con paso pesado, notando su malestar y se fue a su cuarto, dónde estuvo largas horas mirando por su ventana hacia el mar. Sin duda, ver el mar tan tranquilo le reconforto enormemente, y pensó con claridad: no, esto no podia estar pasando, hace unos meses era una chica normal y ahora estaba encerrada en un santuario bajo la protección de caballeros que ni siquiera eran suyos. ¿Porqué la escondían de Poseidon? No sabía quien era, ni tampoco le importaba, ahora solo pensaba en cumplir el favor a su amiga Saori y luego cuando volviera la pelimorada vería que haría con su vida, sí, ese debía ser el objetivo.

Centrada en este y otros tantos pensamientos estaba hasta que sintió gritos, venían del salón donde habia dejado al Patriarca hace un buen rato, eran solo varones, al parecer más de un dorado habia explotado estando tanto tiempo sin su armadura. Se dirigió al lugar y se encontro a más de uno haciendole frente al Patriarca.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí? -pregunto la pelirroja en voz baja viendo la situación.

Lo que ocurría era lo siguiente, los más bravos [notese Saga, Kanon, Mascara Mortal] estaban delante del grupo sostenidos por Milo, Aioria y Afrodita. Aioros estaba el frente de ellos intentando detenerlos, mientras Dohko estaba junto a Shion, quién estaba en su trono observandolos y escuchandolos, respondiendoles brevemente haciendolos enojar aun más. Milo y Aioria observaban la situación divertidos al igual que Aldebarán, y Mu, junto a Camus y Shaka miraban desde atras, atentos a cualquier cosa que podía suceder.

-Buenas tarde, Señorita -saludo Mu cordialmente al notar la presencia de la dama.

-Hola Aries, ¿Puedo saber que ocurre aquí? -pregunto luego de haber visto y analizado a los muchachos uno por uno.

-Están intentando recuperar las armaduras, algunos están algo desesperados -contesto Camus al otro lado de la muchacha que hacia su ingreso.

-¡Pero Patriarca, no puede permitir esto! -se escuchaba claramente la voz de Saga, aunque más que hablar como un hombre adulto y serio, parecía un niño pequeño haciendo un berrinche.

-¡Es injusto! ¡Nuestras armaduras son lo que nos da el honor de ser caballeros dorados, sin ellas somos unos tipos normales habitando el coliseo! -le seguía Máscara Mortal.

-Debieron pensarlo antes de irse de fiesta -contesto Shion sin inmutarse.

-¿Y a ustedes no les interesa? -pregunto Masako a los caballeros que no se entrometían.

-Sabemos que las recuperaremos en algún momento, por mientras sólo vinimos a divertirnos -dijo Milo sin dejar de sonreir.

-Si tuvieran madre, ya hubieran ido donde ella a acusar al Patriarca -comento Camus, siendo escuchado por los de más adelante.

-Si mi madre estuviera aquí no permitiría esto -dijo Kanon con su mirada desafiante.

-Tampoco hubiera permitido tus celos, tu estupides, que te hubieras ido con Poseidón, y luego hubieras vuelto llorando perdón para habitar aquí... -decía Saga.

Y ahí va... Comienza el round normal de los gemelos.

-Pero yo no intenté asesinar a Atena cuando era sólo un bebé por mis ansias de poder -contraataco Kanon.

-Pero yo no fui el intento más reciente al ayudar a Poseidón a encerrarla en la torre -continuó Saga, los rayos entre las miradas de los gemelos se empezaban a notar.

-Y yo no fuí quien casi asesina al Patriarca hace unos días lanzandole una jarra -el gemelo menor no daba su brazo a torcer.

-Ya basta -dijo Shion aburrido de los mil y un combates de los geminianos antes de que comenzaran a focejear y rodar por el piso como sucedìa cada vez.

-¿Se llevarán bien? -pregunto Masako en un susurro bastante sorprendida por la situación, a sabiendas de todos esos intentos, un escalofrío le recorrio toda la espalda y su piel se puso pálida.

-Tranquila, no creo que intenten matarte -dijo Milo pasando su brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

-Eso espero... -respondió, pero el miedo no se le fue ni siquiera un poco, de hecho, incluso sentìa que le costaba respirar un poco, de pronto sintió que la levantaban y sus pies ya no alcanzaban el suelo.

-¡Aquí estás! -se escucho la voz del canceriano.

-Oye, bájame -dijo Masako agitando sus pies en el aire-: Te he dicho que me bajes, ahora.

-No lo haré hasta que nos entregues las armaduras, así que ahora dinos donde están.

-Bueno, supongo que me acostumbraré a esto -se resigno la pelirroja cruzandose de brazos.

-Máscara Mortal, bajala enseguida -ordeno Shion sin mover un dedo.

El sonido de un bulto cayendo se escucho bruscamente y vieron a la dama sobandose en el piso recibiendo la asesina mirada del italiano pero ella no le daba importancia.

-¿Estás bien? -pregunto Aioros ayudandola a levantarse.

-Sí, aunque... es un bruto -murmuro la menor incómoda por la mirada que no dejaba de acosarle.

-Sì, lo sé.

-Bien, les he ido observando -comenzo a hablar Shion llamando la atención de todos-: Y creo que a algunos les devolveré sus armaduras por los méritos que han hecho en una semana más.

-¿A quién se las devolverá? -pregunto Aioria con cara de borrego a medio morir.

-Los que tendrán el honor de volver a portar su armadura son...


	10. Chapter 10

Hola! Aaaw, ahora les dejaré un nuevo capítulo, pero les juro que siento demasiado la tardanza :( Es que mi laptop estuvo fallando nuevamente, pero aquí os he traído un nuevo capítulo! Antes eso sí, quiero agradecerlos por sus reviews que me hacen muy feliz.

Espero que disfruten el leerlo tanto como yo disfrute escribiendolo, sin más, les dejo el cap! Saludos! ;) !

_**Capítulo 10: **__"Vuelven las armaduras, inicia el entrenamiento"_

-Los que tendrán el honor de volver a portar su armadura son... -decía Shion provocando tensión entre los jóvenes, miraba los rostros uno por uno y sentía ganas de sonreír al ver la impaciencia en cada uno de sus rostros.

-Vamos, dílo de una vez -dijo Masako mirándolo de reojo.

-Serán Aries, Virgo, Sagitario, Capricornio y Acuario -sentencio el mandamás del Santuario.

Al nombrar a los cinco santos que recuperarían las armaduras, los gritos, quejas y discusiones no se hicieron esperar, la mayoría insinuaba que se las devolvía por ser los más tranquilos y centrados, los gemelos eran los más ofuscados puesto que no aceptaban eso, sobre todo porque ellos eran los mayores y debían de cuidarlos.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos, Shion tomo las riendas del asunto y echó a todos los santos que no estaban en su nómina. Éstos se marcharon a regañadientes y sólo quedaron los cinco muchachos, Dohko y la pelirroja acompañando al Patriarca.

-Bien, chicos, verán, no sólo les devolveré sus armaduras por sus comportamientos, sino que también quiero pedirles un pequeño favor -dijo el Patriarca, la chica le obsequió una dulce mirada asesina sabiendo lo que se vendría.

-¿Que favor sería ese, Gran Patriarca? - pregunto Aioros interesado.

-Quisiera que cada uno entrenará a la princesa aquí presente, quisiera que desarrollasen sus habilidades lo mejor que puedan, en especial tú, Camus, puesto que eres el especialista sobre el agua y es lo que más me importa -anunció el Patriarca, el francés sólo asintio-: Bien, eso seria todo, sus armaduras están en sus templos así que ya pueden ir a por ellas.

Dicho esto, cuatro de los cinco jóvenes se marcharon rápidamente, Shion posó su mirada en el que aún seguía allí.

-¿Cuándo comenzamos el entrenamiento, señorita? -pregunto Camus a la pelirroja que lucía molesta.

-Yo creo que... -iba a responder Masako, pero se vio interrumpida por el mayor.

-Mañana por la mañana, al amanecer, desayunarán, estudiarán y entrenarán hasta la hora del almuerzo -anunció el peliverde, a Masako la mandíbula practicamente le llegaba al piso de la sorpresa.

Ante esto, el caballero hizo una reverencia y se marcho rápidamente, quedando tan sólo Dohko, Masako y Shion. La chica paseaba su mirada entre ambos antiguos, lucía molesta, Shion la miro de reojo.

-¿Qué te ocurre? ¿No estás conforme con que les haya devuelto sus armaduras?

-Claro que sí pero... podrias haber sido un poco más condescendiente con mi entrenamiento, no tienes porque ser tan duro de inmediato, Poseidón no aparecerá mañana mísmo.

-¿Y si fuese así? -pregunto Shion duramente, pero Dohko notó que en los ojos de su amigo había preocupación.

-Claro que no, ni siquiera sabe que existo -dijo Masako a la defensiva, odiaba no tener la razón.

-Será mejor que te acostumbres desde el principio, no será díficil -se empeño Shion en ganar esto, no dejaría que la muchacha hiciera lo que quisiese, porque aunque ella fuese quién debía de decirle todo lo que sucediera a Saori, él era quien velaba por la seguridad de la joven y todos los que habitaban a su alrededor.

Al día siguiente, Camus esperaba en la entrada del templo principal, había sido invitado a desayunar en el lugar para así no perder tiempo en los estudios y entrenamientos de la menor, decisión propiamente de Shion. Vió a la joven bajar, traía un vestido que parecía muy lujoso, parecido al que se había presentado la primera vez, y traía rizos en sus cabellos, no se veía adecuada para entrenar.

Camus la llevo hasta el comedor principal, ofreciendole su brazo para guiarla lo cual ella acepto rápidamente. Tomaron desayuno y continuaron con los estudios de la muchacha, esta vez era clase de matemáticas, álgebra y geometría para ser más exactos. Ya eran aproximadamente las 9 de la mañana y concluyendo con los estudios, era hora de entrenar.

-Bien, debo ir a mi cuarto en este momento, quiero leer unos cuantos libros -dijo la muchacha levantandose de su asiento, ante la mirada atenta de Acuario.

-Es hora de su entrenamiento.

-No entrenaré si eso es lo que piensas, esas cosas no son para mí -dijo la muchacha con arrogancia y marchándose hacia su cuarto.

Camus luego de esto, se dirigió a la salida encontrandose con el Patriarca. El ariano mayor acepto rápidamente la explicación del muchacho y se marchó, y a pesar de eso, éste se sorprendió cuando uno de los jovenes aspirantes a santos le dijo que debía de ir a la cáscada.

Al llegar al lugar indicado se sorprendió aun más al ver quien estaba allí.

-Camus, sácame de aquí -chillo la pelirroja que estaba bajo la cáscada las cuales ocultaban sus lágrimas de capricho, su vestido estaba completamente empapado y arruinado, su cabello volvía a recuperar el liso natural y su maquillaje estaba hecho un desastre.

-Pe-pero ¿Qué haces allí? -pregunto el santo sorprendido, aunque la situación le divertía.

-Shion me trajo a rastras y me amarro a este lugar, no sé como zafarme, estas cuerdas están muy apretadas y no me dejan moverme -chillaba la muchacha mientras el acuariano se acercaba para cargarla hasta quitarla de allí y la dejaba en el pasto.

-¿Por qué te trajo?

-Porque supo que no quería entrenar y me fue a buscar, y es más fuerte, y me regaño, y me arrastro, y no me escucho, y también... -decía la chica hasta que fue interrumpida por el caballero.

-Bueno, esto es fácil -dijo el caballero concentrando su cosmos y logrando liberarla de las cuerdas, la joven lo abrazo buscando protección-: Entonces ¿Ahora si entrenaremos?

-Claro que sí, no quiero que vuelvan a arruinar otro de mis vestidos -dijo la muchacha al borde de las lágrimas.

-Bien, pero para empezar, deberíamos tener otras ropas, sujetar tu cabello y quitarte ese maquillaje -sugirió Camus mirándola de pies a cabeza-: Ya que todo eso no te servirá de mucho para entrenar, sólo molestara.

Y como si fuera por arte de magia, Masako se levanto en dirección a la cáscada, cogió un poco de agua y retiro su maquillaje, luego se quito su vestido y debajo tenía ropa para poder entrenar y ató su cabello en una coleta alta con una cinta que saco del maltrecho vestido.

-¿Mejor?

-Sí, supongo que está bien, ahora iniciaremos el entrenamiento -aseguró Camus poniendose frente a ella y analizandola completamente con un semblante serio.

Desde ahora, tenían que tomarse todo esto muy en serio.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola! Como están mis lectores? Espero que excelente y que disfruten demasiado del capítulo que les dejaré a continuación. Muchísimas gracias por leer y por los reviews que dejan, me encanta saber la opinión que tienen o cuánto disfrutaron, sin más que hablar les dejo el capítulo Número 11.**

**Disfruten de la lectura!**

**Capítulo 11:** _"La verdad del entrenamiento"_

Y como si fuera por arte de magia, Masako se levantó en dirección a la cáscada, cogió un poco de agua y retiro su maquillaje, luego se quitó su vestido y debajo tenía ropa para poder entrenar y ató su cabello en una coleta alta con una cinta que saco del maltrecho vestido.

-¿Mejor?

-Sí, supongo que está bien, ahora iniciaremos el entrenamiento -aseguró Camus poniéndose frente a ella y analizándola completamente con un semblante serio.

Desde ahora, tenían que tomarse todo esto muy en serio.

-¡Oye! ¡Esto es demasiado! -exclamo Masako colgada de una liana cabeza abajo, ante la atenta mirada de Camus, quien estaba de pie frente a ella-: Enséñame otras cosas, estas tonterías son para esculpir el cuerpo y necesito aprender a manejar mi cosmos, entre otras cosas.

-Pero si tienes un cuerpo débil no podrás encender tu cosmos, además, agradece que estoy siendo suave para ser tu primer día, podrías preguntarle a Hyoga como fui con él cuando estuvo a mi cargo.

-No necesito preguntarle a nadie -respondió la chica mientras bajaba de la liana y se ponía de pie frente al acuariano.

-Vamos al paso siguiente -dijo Camus mientras le daba la espalda y seguía su camino entre el bosque, ella corrió detrás de él.

Llegaron a un sector donde había un lago, unos roqueríos y aún seguía rodeado de árboles. El francés comenzó a observar el ambiente y analizarlo, mientras la pelirroja se sentaba en los roqueríos esperando la siguiente orden de su maestro y así aprovechaba de descansar un poco, sentía su abdomen ardiendo producto de los ejercicios de hace unos minutos.

Como las rocas eran altas, pudo divisar a los lejos que cierto santo dorado se acercaba, no pudo evitar sonreír y bajar corriendo hacia el muchacho de Sagitario.

-¡Aioros! -grito mientras se detenía frente a él.

-Buenas tardes, princesa ¿Qué tal todo? -pregunto el joven siempre educado.

-¡Terrible! Esto es demasiado para una chica como yo -admitió la joven molesta y dando un pisotón en el piso. Camus observaba detrás de ella con expresión divertida.

-¿Un poco problema? -pregunto Aioros al otro Santo.

-Ha sido más difícil de lo que pensé -respondió Camus suspirando-: Aunque creo que será rápido.

-A propósito, luego ¿Quién será mi entrenador? -pregunto Masako mirándolos a ambos.

-Creo que Shaka, te ayudará a todo lo que se refiera a mantener la calma, pero primero debes saber manejar tu cosmos -contesto Aioros.

-Entonces ¿Camus cuando me enseñarás eso? -pregunto Masako emocionada, al parecer el entrenamiento empezaba a gustarle.

-Cuando tengas ganas de entrenar y no quejarte por todo.

-¿Y si dejo de quejarme? -pregunto la señorita ilusionada.

-Está bien, sigamos entrenando.

-Siento interrumpirlos, pero es hora de almorzar y el Patriarca quiere almorzar con todos sus santos dorados, así que me enviaron a buscarlos.

Y así fue como terminaron su entrenamiento de la mañana, todos fueron a alistarse para el almuerzo y los caballeros fueron llegando uno a uno, pronto la princesa ocupo lugar junto a ellos. Era extraño que el Patriarca los citase a todos al mismo tiempo y a comer, quizá tenía una noticia importante que darles, tal vez volvía Saori, o devolverían sus armaduras o algo así, pero mucho especulaban y poco sabían.

-¡Esta comida está deliciosa! -decía Máscara Mortal comiendo rápidamente.

-Tienes razón, hace tiempo que no venía a comer aquí -decía Milo imitándole.

-A propósito, Patriarca, ¿Cuál es el motivo? -pregunto Aldebaran con una expresión llena de curiosidad.

-Verán, muchachos -dijo el Patriarca aclarando su garganta y captando la atención de todos, incluida la pelirroja que estaba a su lado-: Tengo un tema delicado que hablar con ustedes.

-¿Qué ocurre, maestro? -pregunto Mu preocupado.

-Verán, como saben, desde un principio la princesa que está a mi lado fue enviada para velar por ustedes y ser la imagen de la princesa Atena mientras ella atendía unos asuntos en Japón, como Saori Kido -comenzó a hablar Shion, muchos asintieron-: Pero ese no es el único motivo por el cual está aquí ¿No se habían preguntado por qué una chica normal estaba aquí?

-"Les va a decir todo... pero... " -pensaba Masako mientras observaba atenta la situación y las reacciones de los santos buscando no demostrar su nerviosismo pero por debajo de la mesa apretaba sus manos que comenzaban a sudar.

-Bien, muchachos, sucede que esta pelirroja deben protegerla al igual que a Saori, ya que... ya que también es una deidad, o al menos la reencarnación de ella.

-¿De quién estamos hablando? -pregunto Camus mirándola seriamente.

-Mi cuerpo es el envase de Anfitrite, Diosa de los mares calmos y esposa del Dios Poseidón -contesto la pelirroja bajando la mirada tímidamente pero sin demostrarlo en su tono de voz.

-Así es, a eso me refiero pero el punto es que Poseidón aún no sabe sobre está reencarnación, y puesto que habían tenido una pelea la última vez que se vieron, tendremos un gran lío si se entera y ella podría morir en caso de que Poseidón la encontrase, por eso Atena nos ha encomendado la misión de protegerla y entrenarla para la batalla, además de ayudarle con su conciencia de diosa –prosiguió Shion pero calló atento a las reacciones de sus muchachos.

-No quiero ser descortés ni nada por el estilo, pero… -dijo el santo rubio captando la atención esta vez-: ¿No sería un problema si Poseidón se entera? Caería directamente un ataque sobre el Santuario y nosotros no tenemos nada que ver en esto, éste es el Santuario de Atena, no de Anfitrite u otro Dios.

-Sí, supongo que en eso tienes razón, Shaka, pero… -iba a decir Shion cuando fue interrumpido.

-Con su permiso, Patriarca, pero esto también nos concierne puesto que es una orden que Atena nos dio directamente fuese por el motivo que fuese, en estos momentos estamos a cargo de la protección de Masako y aún no despierta completamente su conciencia de diosa.

-Era exactamente lo que quería decir.

-¡Pero no por eso puede llegar y quitarnos nuestras armaduras! –exclamó Máscara Mortal.

-El trato era que aceptaban el castigo o Atena se enteraría de lo que ocurrió, no le diré a Saori pero ustedes me respetan –estipulo la pelirroja mirándolo de reojo.

La muchacha lucía un vestido verde y su cabello estaba recogido en una alta coleta, sin llamar demasiado la atención en el mediodía griego, el cual ella admiraba desde el balcón del comedor mientras que los caballeros gozaban de la sobremesa al haber terminado su almuerzo.

-¿Aburrida? –pregunto una voz masculina colocándose junto a ella.

-Algo… -respondió la joven volviendo la mirada a su acompañante-: Muchas gracias por haberme defendido, Camus, hace un rato.

-No tienes nada que agradecer, sólo dije la verdad –contesto el muchacho con la vista fija en algún punto ciego.

-Como sea, aun así te lo agradezco, fuiste muy oportuno –dijo la muchacha sonriendo.

-¿Sabes? Me preocupa lo que ocurra si Poseidón se entera –comento el acuariano.

-¿Por qué? –pregunto la joven confundida.

-Porque podría atraparte y tú aún no sabes cómo defenderte, ni siquiera tu conciencia ha despertado completamente, eso ya es una razón más que suficiente para preocuparse, además sería peligroso si te marchas así como así con él.

-Estás en lo cierto. Por lo mismo, Shion les comunicó esto, para tener protección y prepararme ante lo que inevitable. Aunque si te soy sincera, no me siento preparada para todo esto, preferiría gozar toda la vida de mi familia, mis vestidos, mis reuniones y fiestas, y más cosas de alta sociedad.

-¿Tu familia? ¿Saben algo de esto? –pregunto Camus interesado.

-No… verás… mi único familiar era mi hermano pero desapareció hace unos cuantos años, mis padres murieron hace unos años y no hay más familia –contesto encogiéndose de hombros, como si el tema no le interesara en lo más mínimo.

Ya iba un mes de entrenamientos, muchas obligaciones, desde arduos entrenamientos que duraban del amanecer hasta que caía la noche en Grecia, los santos estaban todos en sus respectivas casas descansando, disfrutando su día 'libre', pero la pelirroja iba de un lado a otro en su cuarto, nerviosa, tenía un muy mal presentimiento sobre todo, quizá algo podía salir mal en la reunión a la que había citado a los santos para terminar con el regreso de las armaduras a los restantes, así 'su' orden de caballeros estaría completa.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola! Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo que espero que les encante! Gracias por leerme a pesar de demorarme tanto en actualizar ! Eso, os adoro mis lectores *-***

**Capítulo 12:** _"Los mensajes de Atena"_

Ya iba un mes de entrenamientos, muchas obligaciones, desde arduos entrenamientos que duraban del amanecer hasta que caía la noche en Grecia, los santos estaban todos en sus respectivas casas descansando, disfrutando su día 'libre', pero la pelirroja iba de un lado a otro en su cuarto, nerviosa, tenía un muy mal presentimiento sobre todo, quizá algo podía salir mal en la reunión a la que había citado a los santos para terminar con el regreso de las armaduras a los restantes, así 'su' orden de caballeros estaría completa.

Después de tanto darle vuelta a todos los asuntos que tenía en la cabeza, llego la hora tan esperada de la reunión. Uso un vestido azul turquesa, amarrado en el cuello, el cual estilizaba su figura completamente, le llegaba un poco más por debajo de las rodillas y era algo inflado, y eso ayudaba a que le diera el toque informal con unas zapatillas ya que sus piernas estaban completamente agotadas por el entrenamiento del día.

Salió de su habitación y apareció por las escaleras, todos los caballeros esperaban en el vestíbulo así que dirigieron rápidamente sus miradas hacia ella que hacía su aparición. Levantó la mirada como siempre, manteniendo su altivez y descendió por ellas, siendo Camus el caballero que le ofreció su brazo para guiarla al comedor luego de su saludo.

Cogieron sus respectivos lugares y comenzaron a comer a la orden del Patriarca, mientras cenaban no se dejaron esperar las bromas, las historias, las anécdotas, las burlas, etc. Todo esto hasta que Shion golpeó levemente una copa con sus cubiertos llamando la atención de la orden dorada y bronceada, que esta vez habían sido invitados.

-Muchachos, como saben –comenzó el Patriarca mirándolos a todos uno por uno-: El motivo de la invitación de hoy, es por ciertos acontecimientos que se están desarrollando.

-¿A qué se refiere? –pregunto Mu con el debido respeto, esta vez fue la muchacha quien tomó la palabra.

-Verán, lo principal que nos iba a reunir aquí hoy, es el regreso de sus armaduras.

-¿En serio? ¿Las recuperaremos? –pregunto Milo incrédulo, parecía un niño casi con juguete nuevo.

-Sí, las recuperaran –afirmo la joven.

-Ya estaba bueno, yo sabía que no podías ser tan estúpida como te veías –espeto el santo de cáncer.

-¡Máscara Mortal! –Exclamo Shion llamando la atención provocando que a todos los recorriera un escalofrío-: Esas no son formas de tratarla.

-En fin, yo puedo verme estúpida pero tengo cerebro, no como tú, Cáncer –contesto Masako desatando risas, excepto en el santo nombrado.

-¿Quién te crees para hablarme así? –pregunto Máscara Mortal levantándose de la mesa bruscamente.

-Bleh, en fin ¿No quieres tu armadura de vuelta? –pregunto la muchacha sonriendo de lado, Ángelo tomo aire y volvió a ocupar su lugar.

-¿Sólo para eso es todo esto? –pregunto Kanon con curiosidad.

-Cállate, o no harán más estas cosas –le murmuro Saga dándole un codazo.

-¿Qué ocurre, Géminis? –pregunto Shion enarcando una ceja.

-No es nada, Patriarca –contesto Saga antes de que Kanon abriera la boca.

-Bien ¿Puedo continuar? –dijo Masako ya casi saliéndose de sus casillas, Máscara Mortal en realidad la fastidiaba aunque fuese un solo comentario, muchos asintieron y ella le dio el pase a Shion.

-Muchachos, verán, hay un mensaje de la señorita Atena para ustedes, envió una carta dirigida al Santuario, y en algunas partes los nombra a ustedes, así que procederé a leérselas –dijo el antiguo Santo de Aries sacando una hoja muy bien doblada de su túnica y desdoblándola con cuidado para leerla.

Los santos dejaron de comer y posaron sus curiosas miradas en el papel y luego en Shion, la joven pelirroja observaba todas las expresiones de los muchachos, era una imagen bastante tierna verlos tan curiosos pero a la vez lo encontraba algo tonto.

"Queridos:

Espero que estén muy bien en mi ausencia, lamento no haber podido volver aún pero les aseguro que estoy haciendo todo lo posible para regresar a mis labores como Atena.

Chicos, el patriarca me informó que ustedes ya eran conscientes sobre la reencarnación que por estos días reside en el Santuario, en realidad, eso me ha quitado un peso de encima. Solamente espero que la protejan, y respeten tal cual, ayúdenle a entrenar y en sus dotes de diosa puesto que también los puede ayudar.

Os amo, mis caballeros. Atena"

Shion sin decir más, cerró la hoja de papel que tenía entre sus manos dejando desconcertados a los caballeros dorados, quienes esperaban algún mensaje para su diosa. Pero luego saco otro e hizo lo mismo que con la anterior, retomando su lectura ya que en ese papel estaban los nombres de todos los santos con un mensaje para cada uno.

Luego de leer los mensajes, desatando ternura y risas en la orden dorada y bronceada, la cena acabó, pero el Patriarca le ordenó a Acuario, Virgo, Sagitario, Capricornio y Aries que se dirigiesen a su despacho puesto que necesitaba tener una conversación con ellos y con la joven Anfitrite, los seis le esperaban mientras devolvía las armaduras a los santos restantes con ayuda de los jóvenes de Bronce.

-¿Qué ocurre? –pregunto la pelirroja mirando a Shion de reojo.

-¿Directo? –pregunto el Patriarca, la pelirroja asintió con la misma mirada-: Bien, tengo un mensaje de Atena que darles –anunció, reparando su mirada en cada uno, contemplando sus curiosas expresiones en algunos, las impasibles de otros-: Ella ha sido informada de los entrenamientos de la princesa Masako y también ha recibido sus informes, por lo cual, les agradece y les felicitara en cuanto regresé.

-Eso suena bien –murmuro Masako perspicaz, algo le decía que no era lo único que iba a decir el Patriarca.

-Además, quería informarles que por orden de la mismísima Atena, los entrenamientos se suspenderán durante un tiempo, así que retomaremos las actividades normales y a esta muchacha intentaremos incluirla un poco en la alta sociedad griega, puesto que ya se ha dicho mucho por su ausencia, y su súbita desaparición.

-¿Súbita desaparición? –pregunto Mu sin entender.

-Pertenezco a la Alta Sociedad Japonesa, por eso conocí a Saori hace unos cuantos años –contesto Masako.

-¿Y ahí ella se dio cuenta de que eras un recipiente? –consulto Aioros.

-Algo así, dijo que tenía algo especial y que algo había visto, luego me explico sobre el Santuario y me trajo aquí para adecuarme –volvió a explicar la muchacha.

-¿Por qué no te llevo directamente con Poseidón? –pregunto Shaka, uno de los más reacios a aceptar la presencia de otra deidad en el santuario.

-No lo sé, deberían preguntárselo a ella porque yo… yo no tengo idea –respondió Masako encogiéndose de hombros, y no mentía, era verdad que Saori lo sabía pero a pesar de sus insistencias nunca le había dicho nada, según la pelimorada era por protección.

-¿Tienen alguna otra pregunta? –inquirió el Patriarca mirándolos uno por uno. Todos negaron-: Bien, entonces pueden marcharse. Excepto tú.

Los santos se despidieron siguiendo los protocolos y se marcharon, mientras la joven pelirroja estaba ahí, sentada aún frente al patriarca.

-¿Qué ocurre? –pregunto ella enarcando una ceja, ya se había hecho tarde y quería solo irse a dormir.

-Noté algo muy extraño hoy –comento Shion.

-¿Qué cosa? –pregunto ella pero no le importaba demasiado.

-¿Algún santo te ha… como decirlo… declarado su amor? –pregunto Shion buscando las palabras menos petrificantes para la joven, aunque no sirvió de mucho puesto que ella se quedó perpleja frente a él.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero que estupidez más grande es esa! ¡¿De dónde sacaste todo eso?! –pregunto ella con los ojos como platos y sonrojada hasta las orejas.

-No lo sé, más de uno te miraba y te advierto que no me gusta eso –avisó el antiguo santo de Aries, pareciendo más que el Patriarca, un padre celoso.

-¡Estás loco! ¡Nunca me fijaría en uno de tus estúpidos dorados! ¡¿Crees acaso que me fijaría en un montón de músculos y chicos cabezas huecos que lo único que saben hacer el reclamar y salir de fiesta o aburrirse y acatar todo como corresponde?! Tengo aspiraciones mucho más altas que esos imbéciles dorados –espeto la muchacha agresivamente, aun sonrojada y diciendo todo lo que se le ocurría por la vergüenza que estaba pasando.

-Yo solo te decía… -murmuró Shion luego de semejante escándalo, ella suspiro pesadamente buscando relajarse.

-No me voy a fijar en tus santitos dorados, ni plateados, ni bronceados, no son mi tipo –afirmo ella marchándose, dando un portazo tras de sí.

-Espero que sea así –musitó Shion dejándose caer en su trono.

Días después, la muchacha no había aparecido por ninguna parte, ni siquiera había visitado a algún santo de oro como solía hacerlo, solo los bronceados la habían visto durante las comidas, puesto que no salía para nada más de su cuarto alegando estar demasiado ocupada o cansada para hacer alguna actividad.

Y después de haber sido tantos días, la muchacha fue obligada a salir por el Patriarca, para ir a la gran ciudad a comprarse algún vestido o algo, todo lo que fuera necesario para que dejara sus berrinches, siendo escogidos los Santos de Capricornio y Sagitario quienes la acompañarían esta vez. Al menos podrían divertirse y eran los de mayor confianza y paciencia según el Patriarca.

Después de estar más de quince minutos discutiendo con el peliverde, donde se escuchaban frases del tipo "No, porque luego dices que tus santitos están extraños", "No quiero salir", "Estoy cansada", "Tengo que estudiar", "¿Y para qué compraré un vestido? Tengo muchos". Luego de esas mil y un frases, el Patriarca logró coger a la muchacha y cargarla sobre su hombro (Lo cual le costó bastante ya que se había fortalecido con los entrenamientos propinados por sus santos anteriormente), se teletransportó hasta la entrada del Santuario donde la esperaban ambos santos pacientemente.

-Les aseguro que este no será su día –amenazo la muchacha severamente a los tres varones que la rodeaban mientras que sus rojos ojos brillaban macabramente.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13: **_"Anfitrite al descubierto"_

Después de estar más de quince minutos discutiendo con el peliverde, donde se escuchaban frases del tipo "No, porque luego dices que tus santitos están extraños", "No quiero salir", "Estoy cansada", "Tengo que estudiar", "¿Y para qué compraré un vestido? Tengo muchos". Luego de esas mil y un frases, el Patriarca logró coger a la muchacha y cargarla sobre su hombro (Lo cual le costó bastante ya que se había fortalecido con los entrenamientos propinados por sus santos anteriormente), se teletransportó hasta la entrada del Santuario donde la esperaban ambos santos pacientemente.

-Les aseguro que este no será su día –amenazo la muchacha severamente a los tres varones que la rodeaban mientras que sus rojos ojos brillaban macabramente.

Aunque esta advertencia no provocó nada en los tres varones, a veces era peor soportar a su amada diosa, así que lo que decía una niña no les iba a aterrar en lo más mínimo.

Se dirigieron hacia la ciudad de Atenas, allí ella tenía mucho que ver y podría entretenerse durante todo el día. Y vaya que lo hizo, además de tener a los caballeros corriendo de un lado para otro, los tenía preguntándole mil y un cosas, además de muchos paquetes que tenían que traer cargando y ¡Ni siquiera había pasado medio día!

Estaban sentados en un restaurante bastante lujoso, esperando que les trajeran su orden para almorzar, la joven miraba molesta por la ventana mientras ambos caballeros solo esperaban que terminase pronto el día.

-¿Cuánto pretenden demorarse en traer la comida? –pregunto la chiquilla molesta.

-Vamos, ya está por venir, sólo ten un poco de paciencia –dijo Aioros intentando calmarla.

-¿Saben? En todo el tiempo que hemos estado esperando podría haberme comprado ya más de cinco prendas –dijo la muchacha molesta por la espera.

-¿No te quedaras nunca sin dinero? –pregunto Shura ya cansado.

-No –respondió sin más. De pronto su mirada se fijó en cierto chico de rosados ojos y se metió inmediatamente bajó la mesa.

-¿Qué te ocurre? –pregunto en un susurro Shura agachándose para poder verla.

-Cállate, sólo hagan como que no estoy aquí –contesto la muchacha de igual manera.

-¿Por qué te escondes? –pregunto Shura recuperando su posición en la mesa.

-Por allí está un sirviente de la familia Solo ¿Saben quién es la familia Solo? –pregunto la muchacha reprochándolos por su falta de atención y preguntándose cómo estos dos tipos podrían cuidarla si ni siquiera sabían quienes estaban a su alrededor.

-Es Sorrento de Sirena –dijo Aioros luego de buscar disimuladamente por sus alrededores.

-Así es, si me ve aquí descubrirá que estoy al cuidado de Atena y sacara conclusiones y ¡Pium! Poseidón atacara –dijo la muchacha haciendo mil y un gestos, indicando todo lo que ocurriría, los santos luchaban por no estallar en carcajadas.

Estuvo unos minutos más debajo de la mesa, hasta que Aioros le indicó que el general de marina ya se había marchado. Espero un par de minutos más y salió de su escondite.

-¿Por qué tanto alboroto? –pregunto el español.

-Si me ve con más caballeros dorados sería muy sospechoso ¿No crees? –contesto la muchacha como si fuera lo más obvio.

-Pero sólo podríamos pasar por ser amigos –comento nuevamente.

-¡Claro que no! –Exclamo la muchacha agresivamente-: Ya me vio una vez con Camus… digo, con Acuario, si ahora me ve con ustedes dos será muy sospechoso, es mejor evitar así no les pondré en riesgo y todos felices –explicó la joven irritada.

Hasta que llego el mesero con su orden y almorzaron los tres, luego siguieron con las compras para la muchacha, que también obligo a los santos a comprarse un par de trajes para sus asuntos de etiqueta junto a la joven o aparte. No permitiría que los protectores de su amiga lucieran como pordioseros, según ella.

Ya había caído la noche en Grecia y dos santos comenzaban a subir completamente cargados por las doce casas del Santuario, mientras la doncella subía con una radiante sonrisa satisfecha por sus compras.

-¿Y todo eso? –pregunto Mu al ver a sus compañeros.

-¡Aries! ¡Te he traído un obsequio! –exclamo la muchacha con alegría mientras sacaba uno de los paquetes del lado de Aioros, entregándoselo al carnero.

-Muchas gracias –dijo cordialmente el santo.

Lo mismo se repitió en las siguientes dos casas, donde los tres muchachos recibieron sus paquetes extrañados pero gustosos al fin y al cabo. En cambio, en Cáncer fue un poco más difícil hacer la entrega por las negativas del santo pero la muchacha término aventándoselo y amenazándolo si no lo recibía, por lo cual, no le quedó más remedio al italiano.

Los siguientes tampoco tuvieron líos con recibirlos, después de todo la alegría de la joven era tal que no podían resistir, a excepción de Capricornio y Sagitario, que ya estaban hartos con la situación, preferían mil veces tener que pelear por defender a su diosa que acompañar a una chica malcriada de compras.

Además de tener que aguantarse las burlas de sus compañeros: Géminis (ambos), Cáncer, Leo y Escorpión. Sin duda ya daban gracias a todos los dioses porque su día terminaba y ambos sobrevivían a ello.

Aunque al llegar a la Cámara del Patriarca, notaron el serio semblante de Shion, aunque la joven obvió esto y siguió su recorrido hacia su habitación.

-¡Detente allí, Masako! –exclamo el Patriarca con voz imperante, haciéndola detenerse rápidamente y dedicarle de paso una asesina mirada.

-¿Qué te ocurre? –pregunto la muchacha enarcando una ceja.

-Tenemos problemas. Muchachos, dejen los paquetes aquí y vuelvan a sus casas a descansar –ordenó el Papa.

Ambos obedecieron inmediatamente al Patriarca pero no pasaron por alto el serio semblante que tenía el peliverde e intuían que no era algo simple como las pataletas de la joven, algo tenía que haber pasado. Mientras que en la Cámara del Patriarca, la muchacha estaba sentada frente a él en el piso con las piernas cruzadas frente suyo observando al hombre con curiosidad pero sin dejar de arrugar el entrecejo dando a notar su molestia.

-¿Y me dirás que pasa? –pregunto Masako.

-¿Hoy viste a alguien en especial? –pregunto Shion observándola, ella lo meditó un poco y asintió.

-Vi a Sorrento, ese tipo que siempre está con Julián Solo, el envase de Poseidón si no me equivoco –contesto la muchacha, ya entendía de que iba el tema-: ¿Sabes algo?

-Así es, envié a unos cuantos santos a cuidarles las espaldas por si acaso, aunque no era necesario, pero ellos mismos escucharon cuando dijo por móvil que te había visto y que estabas acompañada de dos santos de oro, también recordó el episodio con Camus, cuando llegaste al pueblo. Ya están sospechando que te estamos resguardando –al terminar de decir esto, los ojos rojos cambiaron su ira por alerta, sabía que era muy peligroso que la descubrieran y no lo pensaba por ella, sino que se preocupaba por los habitantes del Santuario y de Rodorio, ellos importaban más que su propia vida.

-Me iré de aquí entonces –dijo la muchacha poniéndose en pie, dispuesta a coger sus cosas y volverse a Japón.

-Descuida ya tenemos todo planeado –dijo Shion sin inmutarse por la reacción de la joven.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que ya tienen todo planeado? ¿Cómo se les ocurre decir que tienen todo listo? ¿Acaso son tontos o qué? ¿Sabes el riesgo? ¡Poseidón también es fuerte y Saori no está aquí! ¡Es estúpido hacer todo esto! ¡Estaba completamente en lo cierto al pensar que los santos de Atena eran unos idiotas! –decía la muchacha notablemente enojada, tenía que saber desligarse del Santuario lo antes posible, aunque no contaba con lograr sacar de sus casillas al respetable Shion de Aries.

-Escúchame, niña… ¡Tú estás a cargo nuestro así que harás lo que yo te diga aunque tenga que amarrarte al Santuario! –Ordenó el Patriarca levantando ampliamente su tono de voz procurando no gritar para no alertar a nadie-: ¿Entendiste? ¡Y sí no me quieres hacer caso y te escapas, voy a ir a buscarte a donde sea y te traeré arrastrando tomando todos tus largos cabellos rojos y luego te amarrare a la estatua de Atena donde todos puedan verte para que no te escapes más de aquí!

-Está bien… Así cualquiera llega a acuerdo ¿No? –contesto la muchacha algo intimidada, mientras una gota resbalaba por su nuca al ver al Patriarca de esa manera.

-Entonces… -dijo el Patriarca luego de respirar profundamente-: Tu vuelo sale mañana por la tarde.

-¿Qué? ¡Pero explícame! ¿Dónde me voy? ¿A qué hora? ¿Qué debo llevar? ¿Alguien me espera allá? ¿Cómo debo cuidarme? ¡Dime algo! –rogó la joven dejando salir su nerviosismo a la luz.

El Papa la miró divertido, al fin tenía a la joven a su merced y algo había logrado controlarla, estaba satisfecho aunque lamentaba que fuera en la situación que estaban, pero tenía que cuidarla y cuidar a sus hijos les gustara o no la decisión que tomo su deidad. Meditaba observando cada uno de sus gestos, pensando su decirle de inmediato todo, o sólo un poco, quizá no le diría nada o quizás sí…


	14. Chapter 14

**Holaaaa! Siento no haberos escrito en todo este tiempo pero mi inspiración parece que andaba de vacaciones junto a mi cerebro y tarde bastante en escribir :c Aunque trataré de dejarles estos días otro capítulo aunque no sea muy largo porque me iré de vacaciones! Ahora les dejo el capítulo y espero sus hermosos y lindos reviews *-* 3 ¡**

**Capítulo 13: **_"Un cambio por protección"_

El Papa la miró divertido, al fin tenía a la joven a su merced y algo había logrado controlarla, estaba satisfecho aunque lamentaba que fuera en la situación que estaban, pero tenía que cuidarla y cuidar a sus hijos les gustara o no la decisión que tomo su deidad. Meditaba observando cada uno de sus gestos, pensando su decirle de inmediato todo, o sólo un poco, quizá no le diría nada o quizás sí…

Luego de haber hecho sus maletas durante toda la noche y sin llevar ningún vestido de fiesta, porque Shion le había dicho expresamente "No estarás en un lugar donde necesites esas cosas y no puedes llamar la atención aunque seas una dama", entonces, empacó unos pocos vestidos casuales y lo demás eran solo jeans, remeras, chaquetas y zapatillas, ropa cómoda. No sabía cuánto estaría pero tampoco empacó mucho, no pretendía estar siempre con lo mismo, así que ya iba notando que tendría que ir de compras donde fuese que estuviera.

En fin, después de una larga noche, ya estaba en el aeropuerto junto a la orden bronceada y la orden dorada, muchos para despedirle y otros por obligación. Unos poco más alejados estaban el aguador dorado y el Patriarca, el primero recibiendo muchas órdenes de éste último.

-Recuerda, tienes que protegerla con todo, no me interesa lo que ocurra pero si algo le pasa Atena me mata a mí y luego a ti ¿Entendido? –decía el Pontífice notablemente preocupado.

-Patriarca, no tiene de que preocuparse, podré cuidarla –dijo Camus serenamente.

-No me preocupo porque sé que lo harás, lo que me preocupa eres tú. Hijo, debes de haberte dado cuenta que es algo difícil.

-Sí, lo sé, pero podré con ello.

Se embarcaron en el avión rumbo a Europa, y al cabo de unas cuantas horas llegaron a destino, la joven que iba a la ventana lo notó de inmediato al ver la Torre Eiffel, estaban en París, Francia, en el país natal de su guardián. Descendieron del avión y se dirigieron inmediatamente a una casa ubicada en Rue Saint-Honoré, una calle cercana al centro de la ciudad. Bajaron del auto y se adentraron en la casa (de la cual, Camus tenía las llaves).

Era una casa promedio, no era grande ni pequeña ni estaba llena de grandes lujos, contaba con una sala de estar, un comedor, una cocina, dos habitaciones con baños incluidos cada una, y unas tres habitaciones de huéspedes y un baño de visitas, lo justo y necesario para dos.

-¿Aquí nos "esconderemos"? –pregunto Masako mirando el lugar y haciendo las comillas con sus dedos.

-Así es, el Patriarca junto a Atena predispusieron todo para ello –dijo Camus-: Es un lugar seguro, así que cuando viaje al Santuario por equis motivos, otro caballero vendrá aquí aunque no tendríamos problemas si te quedaras sola.

-Si necesitan caballeros para cuidarme ¿Significa que no confían en los entrenamientos que ustedes mismos me han otorgado? –pregunto riendo suavemente, mientras el aguador enarcaba una ceja.

-O quizá no confiamos en tus capacidades –contesto impasible.

-¡Eso es una falta de respeto! –Espeto la muchacha mirándolo de reojo-: En fin, tengo hambre ¿Qué hay para comer?

Ya había caído la noche en la capital del amor y la muchacha hablaba animadamente con el Patriarca, quien quería saber sobre el viaje.

-¡Shion! ¡París es hermoso! ¡Es que yo no quiero irme nunca de aquí, es fantástico! ¡Sí, voy a portarme bien! ¡Claro! ¡Muchas gracias, Shion! –decía la muchacha al otro lado del teléfono.

-"Y pensar que he regresado a Francia, donde poco y nada recuerdo" –pensaba el caballero de Acuario mirando por la ventana.

-¿En qué piensas? –pregunto la muchacha posándose a su lado.

-En nada –respondió Camus.

-¿Sabes? Francia siempre me ha parecido un lugar hermoso, sobre todo París, creo que será entretenido estar aquí.

-¿Recuerdas que no puedes llamar la atención? –pregunto Camus mirándola, tenía que cuidarla y no estaban allí precisamente porque iban de paseo.

-Lo sé, lo sé. No es necesario que me lo digas cada momento –dijo Masako molesta, ella por ahora sólo quería divertirse.

-Si Poseidón te encuentra…

-Si Poseidón me encuentra será mi problema, son líos que yo debo arreglar con MI MARIDO, pero ante el peligro inminente de muerte, Atena está haciendo el favor de protegerme hasta que despierte completamente mi conciencia de diosa –dijo Masako dando a notar que tenía muy clara la situación y recalcando el vínculo que le unía al Dios del mar.

-¿Y sabes cuál es el problema con Poseidón? –pregunto Camus, ella se encogió de hombros.

-No tengo idea, si lo supiera ya estaría matándome para solucionarlo –contesto Masako, aunque el tema no le preocupaba mucho, nunca fue criada para ser una diosa, ni nada parecido, siempre fue la muchacha de alta sociedad y ahora que tenía 15 años solamente quería divertirse, y más aún si estaba en París.

Se fueron temprano a descansar. Al día siguiente cuando Camus despertó escucho a la joven que hablaba por teléfono y reía consecutivamente.

-Afrodita, ¿Pero en realidad el Louvre es tan genial como dices? –Preguntaba la muchacha riendo, al parecer hablaba con el caballero de Piscis-: Está bien, intentaré convencer a Camus de que me lleve, o si no me perderé.

Camus la observaba desde la cocina estilo americana que tenían en la casa, la muchacha lucía contenta, aunque se notaba la nostalgia en la forma de hablar. No había pasado siquiera un día pero su forma de extrañar el santuario era notoria.

-Entonces… Claro, si entiendo. Está bien, como digas. Sí, sí, Afrodita, me quedó claro, ajá, ajá –decía Masako mientras Camus intentaba deducir que tanto le decía el caballero-: Llámame luego, Camus ya se levantó y es hora de desayunar –dicho esto, cortó la llamada y miro con una sonrisa al francés-: Buenos días.

-Buenos días, veo que te has levantado temprano –comento el caballero de Acuario.

-Así es, ven, tomemos desayuno –dijo la muchacha guiándolo al comedor, allí había de todo para dos personas y el acuariano se preguntaba de donde había sacado todo-: Fui a comprar al levantarme.

-¡No deberías salir! –Dijo Camus notablemente preocupado-: Sí te ven podrían descubrirte.

-Descuida, no hay nadie cerca por el momento, no siento ningún cosmos –dijo la muchacha con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

-¿Cómo es eso? ¿Cuándo aprendiste a sentir el cosmos? –pregunto Camus sorprendido.

-Shaka me lo enseñó en el Santuario, cuando me enseño a meditar, lo aprendí hace casi un mes –contesto la joven.

-Ya veo –musito el Acuariano mientras la preocupación volvía a él, si podía sentirlo también significa que lo había despertado, esto era un peso más a sus preocupaciones.

-¿Cuándo llegará Milo? –pregunto la joven sacando de sus pensamientos a Camus.

-El fin de semana –contesto.

-¿No te hace ilusión verlo? –pregunto ella sorprendida por la frialdad del muchacho ante la visita de su mejor amigo.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Vamos, es tu mejor amigo y no te ves feliz porque vendrá –contesto ella mientras devoraba una tostada.

Y así entre las andanzas de la muchacha y Camus siguiéndola para cumplir con su misión llego el esperado fin de semana, ya pronto se cumpliría una semana en París, aunque para ella había sido eterno y para Camus había pasado rápidamente.

En el aeropuerto estaban ambos esperando que el escorpión saliera por la puerta de llegada, mientras salían y salían personas con sus equipajes pero ninguno se asemejaba a su peliazul. Hasta que salió un tipo vistiendo ropa casual con una boina en la cabeza y lentes oscuros, parecía una superestrella, y esto hubiera sido más divertido de lo que ya era, pero los que esperaban también lo parecían luego de una dura discusión entre el francés y la japonesa, la cual gano el local.

-¡Milo! –exclamo Masako contenta.

-¡Masako! ¡Camus! –dijo el escorpión viéndolos.

-Hola –saludo el frío acuariano ayudando con su maleta a su amigo.

-¿Cómo estuvo el viaje? ¿Dijeron algo desde el Santuario? ¿Cómo está el Patriarca? ¿Y Shura con Aioros? ¿Me trajiste algo? ¿Cuántos días pretendes quedarte? –preguntaba la muchacha.

-Tranquila, de a una pregunta –dijo Milo riendo-: Y dime ¿Cómo es eso de que aun veo a mi amigo vivo si esta solo a tu cuidado?

-Vamos por aquí –dijo Camus yéndose por otro lado.

Se metió por donde iba la multitud, pero caminaba rápidamente mientras que el peliazul y la pelirroja estaban confundidos por la actitud pero le seguían, la muchacha sabía que no era la misma ruta que habían utilizado al llegar. Milo también miraba por todas partes, algo le decía que estaban huyendo. _"De dónde venimos, a tu izquierda" _le dijo Camus a través de su cosmos y al voltearse disimuladamente notó porque iban tan rápido y apresuro el paso cogiendo de la mano a la menor, quién aun no entendía mucho de lo que pasaba.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola gente que lee esta pequeña obra! *-* Sé que les he tenido abandonados pero ahora he vuelto con un nuevo capi! Respondiendo a la pregunta de Elena hecha en los reviews (Que me animan a seguir escribiendo *-*) Verás, si algo estoy planeando entre Camus y Masako, pero aún no lo sé bien, a medida que voy escribiendo la historia veré como resultara mejor pero en este cap veremos luces de ello, sin más que decir, les dejo con el capítulo número 15! Besos! =)**

**Capítulo 15: **_"Inquietud"_

Se metió por donde iba la multitud, pero caminaba rápidamente mientras que el peliazul y la pelirroja estaban confundidos por la actitud pero le seguían, la muchacha sabía que no era la misma ruta que habían utilizado al llegar. Milo también miraba por todas partes, algo le decía que estaban huyendo. _"De dónde venimos, a tu izquierda" _le dijo Camus a través de su cosmos y al voltearse disimuladamente notó porque iban tan rápido y apresuro el paso cogiendo de la mano a la menor, quién aun no entendía mucho de lo que pasaba.

Siguieron caminando entre la multitud del aeropuerto y pronta estaba la salida, otra por la que habían llegado, hasta que alguien jaló fuertemente a la pelirroja, rompiendo el contacto manual que tenía con Milo, provocando que ambos santos dorados se voltearan rápidamente preocupados, y la tensión aumento al no verla a sus espaldas.

-¡Milo, ¿Cómo se te ha soltado?! –pregunto Camus alarmado mirando a todas partes.

-No lo sé, Camus, fue con fuerza –dijo Milo de la misma forma imitando a su amigo.

-¿Sabes qué pasará si algo le ocurre? –pregunto Camus pensando en la reacción del patriarca y de Atena.

-Claro que lo sé, sé que debemos protegerla –contesto Milo.

-¿Dónde está? –se preguntó Camus mientras la buscaba a través de su cosmos.

-¿Ya aprendió a usar el cosmos? –pregunto Milo desconcertado.

-Sí, Shaka le enseñó pero creo que también aprendió a ocultarlo –contesto el francés.

-Por Atena, ¿Cómo se nos pierde esta niñita? –se preguntó Milo preocupado buscando aquella cabellera roja entre las personas que iban y venían en el aeropuerto.

Mientras tanto, unos metros más alejado de ellos, justo al lado de la salida, estaba la japonesa junto a una muchacha rubia de ojos azules, la cual los escondía detrás de unos anteojos de sol y una gorra azul, la rubia abrazaba fuertemente a la joven como si no la hubiera visto en años.

-¡Masako! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! ¡Te ves tan linda así! –decía la joven luego de soltarla y admirándola-: Pero ¿Por qué estás tan camuflada?

-Melanie… verás… -decía Masako recuperándose del shock provocado-: Ya sabes, soy una chica de la alta sociedad, soy demasiado importante para que todos me vean –respondió la muchacha aludiendo a su status social.

-Tienes razón, es cómo lo mismo refiriéndose a mí, soy una súper estrella, también debo ocultarme de los paparazzi y esas cosas –dijo la muchacha sonriendo ampliamente-: Pero… espera… ¿Qué haces aquí en París? ¿No se suponía que tú estabas en Estados Unidos? Eso me dijeron desde tu casa, llevábamos meses sin saber de ti, tenías a muchas personas preocupadas.

-Ah, yo… -decía Masako pensando en la mejor excusa para darle a su amiga pero ideó mejor responder con otra pregunta-: ¿Has visto a Saori?

-Claro que sí, hace una semana estuve con ella.

-¿Y cómo ha estado? Ya sabes…

-Sí, sé que son muy cercanas –dijo la rubia riendo-: Está muy bien, encargándose de los asuntos de su familia, ya sabes cómo son los Kido, aunque es extraño que me preguntes por ella, si dijo que hablaba contigo usualmente.

-Sí, hablamos, pero ya sabes, no es lo mismo verse que hablarse –contesto Masako riendo también, aunque por dentro rogaba que los caballeros aparecieran para llevarla, antes de que la rubia comenzara a hacerle más preguntas.

-Tienes razón. A propósito, ¿Sabías que Julián ya no busca a Saori? Desde que te fuiste ha estado algo extraño, creo que últimamente viajo a Estados Unidos ¿Acaso tienen algo ustedes? –pregunto Melanie perspicazmente averiguando si había un romance entre ambos muchachos.

-¡Claro que no! –Respondió Masako rápidamente, notándose molesta-: Ya no estoy interesada en él –agregó la joven mientras pensaba-: _"Claro que no me interesa, si me encuentra sé que me asesinará, no me conviene verlo ni nada parecido"_

-¡Aquí estabas! –se escuchó la voz de un varón con acento griego tras suyo.

-¿Quiénes son ellos? –pregunto Melanie viendo a los apuestos jóvenes a espaldas de su amiga, quien se volteaba a verlos con ojos esperanzadores.

-¡Milo, Camus! –exclamó Masako contenta por primera vez por verlos.

-¿Por qué te desapareciste así como así? –pregunto Camus seriamente, ella tragó saliva con dificultad.

-No, verás, yo no quise…

-¿Son tus guardaespaldas? –Pregunto Melanie sorprendida-: Lo siento mucho, soy Melanie Stewart y yo fui quien jaló a Masako separándola de ustedes.

-¿Melanie Stewart? ¿La famosa cantante? –pregunto Milo sorprendido y reconociendo de inmediato a la muchacha.

-Milo, no lo grites –dijo Masako instándolo a callarse-: Y sí, ella me jaló, tiene fuerza aunque no lo crean. Milo ¿No estás cansado? Deberíamos volver al hotel.

-¿Al hotel? Ah sí, claro, Milo debe estar cansado por el largo viaje –dijo Camus siguiéndole el juego a la pelirroja.

-¿En qué hotel están? Verán, yo estaré en el…

-No estamos en el mismo que tú, Melanie, no te preocupes, ahora debemos irnos –dijo Masako caminando hacia atrás-: ¡Nos vemos otro día, Mel!

Y al terminar de decir esto, los tres rápidamente se marcharon dejando a la rubia extrañada por el rápido escape de su amiga. Subieron al auto en el que habían llegado, y Camus rápidamente arrancó yéndose lo más rápido posible hasta la casa donde estaban alojando. Aún tensos por la situación descendieron del vehículo con el equipaje de Milo y se sentaron para respirar tranquilos en los cómodos sofás de la sala de estar.

-Al menos esta vez pudimos librarnos de Sorrento –dijo Masako dejándose caer en el sofá.

-¿Sabías que estaba en el aeropuerto? –pregunto Milo sorprendido.

-Claro que sí, cuando noté que íbamos por otro camino me volteé y lo vi, no soy tan tonta como parezco –dijo Masako inflando sus mejillas ofendidas.

-Cuando te tiraron creí que era él, nos asustamos –dijo Camus mientras servía unas gaseosas.

-Yo también me asusté –dijo Masako recordando y sintió dos miradas divertidas-: Me asusté, solo un poquito –agregó la muchacha sonrojándose-: Aunque no era lo mejor que fuera Melanie, si hubiera visto a Sorrento le hubiese llamado y preguntado por Julián, y ¡chan! Me hubieran descubierto.

-¿Cómo es que la conoces? –pregunto Milo.

-¿A Melanie? Ella es japonesa de padres ingleses, la conozco desde pequeña, ya sabes, esos rollos de alta sociedad –contesto Masako notándose agotada-: A propósito, Milo, ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedaras aquí?

-No lo sé, unos días supongo –contesto el Escorpión dorado-: Mandaron algunas cosas desde el santuario, aunque el Patriarca lucía muy preocupado.

-¿Sabes? Podríamos ir a visitar el Louvre, Camus no me ha querido llevar –dijo Masako mientras hacía un puchero, ignorando claramente lo que había dicho el escorpión del Santuario y el pontífice del lugar.

-¿Escuchaste lo que acabo de decir? –pregunto Milo.

-Pero yo dije que quiero ir al Louvre, no está lejos de aquí –insistió la joven.

-Pero…

-Es inútil, ha estado insistiendo desde que Afrodita le dijo que tenía que ir –dijo Camus.

-Está bien, un día iremos ¿Vale?

-¡Genial! –exclamo la muchacha emocionada.

Llegada la noche, la joven se fue a dormir mientras Camus y Milo conversaban en la sala.

-Pensé que sería más fácil –comento Camus aludiendo a la joven muchacha que dormía en su cuarto.

-No creo que te cause tantos problemas como parece, creo que por otro lado va la cosa –dijo Milo con una media sonrisa en la cara.

-¿A qué te refieres? –pregunto Camus extrañado.

-Camus, eres mi mejor amigo y creo que algo te pasa con ella ¿No? La chica te preocupa más de lo necesario –comento Milo.

-Claro que me preocupa mucho, es algo encomendado por Atena ¿Cómo quieres que reaccione? –se defendió el aguador dorado.

-No es sólo por Atena ¿Acaso te gusta o me equivoco en ello? –insistió el peliazul.

-No, Milo, claro que no –respondió Camus, pero por dentro se preguntaba si quizá su amigo tenía algo de razón.

-Está bien, diré que te creeré por ahora pero no lo hago –dijo Milo riendo, era divertido ver a su mejor amigo en esta situación-: ¿Qué te parece si pedimos pizza? Muero de hambre.

Mientras tanto, el día lunes llego y con ello la tan ansiada visita de Masako al Louvre, tan camuflada junto a sus caballeros como si fuera toda una estrella del rock, hizo su ingreso al famoso museo francés, dónde apreciaba maravillada las obras del lugar, yendo de un lado a otro, con una cámara fotográfica en mano. Aunque más feliz le hacía la promesa de que estarían el día completo recorriendo París, que era lo que tanto deseaba ella.

Todo marchaba perfectamente hasta que la joven se detuvo en una de las obras arqueológicas observándola detenidamente, pareciéndole muy familiar.

-¿Esto no es parte del Santuario donde viven? –pregunto Masako observando la parte del Partenón mientras la hacían callar inmediatamente.

-No lo digas tan alto, ¿Recuerdas que estamos en secreto aquí? –le dijo Milo mientras tenía una mano tapando la boca de la muchacha, quien asintió levemente.

-¿No sabes pasar desapercibida? –pregunto Camus evitando notarse ofuscado.

-No, nunca me enseñaron a pasar desapercibida, de hecho, me enseñaron todo lo contrario –respondió ella poniendo las manos en su cintura.

-Ya era hora de encontrarte.

Esa voz hablaba a las espaldas de ellos, provocando escalofríos en los tres que observaban la obra parte del Santuario griego, ninguno quería voltear porque sabían al peligro inminente que se estarían exponiendo, y también el peligro en el que pondrían a los demás asistentes.


	16. Chapter 16

**Holaaa! =) Bueno, he vuelto para dejarlos un capítulo corto y algo monótono, pero pronto se pondrá más interesante la historia, espero que les guste! *-***

**Capítulo 16: **_"¡Sorpresa!"_

Esa voz hablaba a las espaldas de ellos, provocando escalofríos en los tres que observaban la obra parte del Santuario griego, ninguno quería voltear porque sabían al peligro inminente que se estarían exponiendo, y también el peligro en el que pondrían a los demás asistentes.

-Pero ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer eso? ¿Eres tonto o qué? –se quejaba Milo en la cafetería del lugar mientras bebía su café.

-Lo siento, no pude evitarlo –contesto el cangrejo dorado riendo aun.

-No fue divertido, Máscara Mortal –dijo la muchacha molesta.

-Lo siento, pero sus caras de susto fueron lo mejor –decía satisfecho por su hazaña.

-La verdad es que hace falta tu presencia en el santuario, ni siquiera Atena ha ido a vernos –comentaba Afrodita bebiendo su café.

-¿Tienen el permiso del Patriarca? –pregunto Camus preocupado.

-Sólo por unos días, tenemos que volver pronto, ya sabes, no podemos dejar el Santuario descuidado –contesto el pisciano.

-Yo también los extraños mucho, Afrodita –comento la joven con nostalgia.

-Supongo que se quedaran en casa ¿No? –dijo Camus pensando en cómo acomodar su hogar.

-No, Camus, no podemos abusar de tu hospitalidad.

-Claro que sí, nos quedaremos allí, el dinero que nos ahorraremos del hotel lo podemos gastar en fiestas y demases –dijo Máscara Mortal pensando en todo lo que podría hacer.

-¿En fiestas? Yo creía que habían venido a verme –reclamo la pelirroja celosa pero luego recordó su posición entre ellos y una sonrisa maliciosa se alojó en su rostro.

-Pero aprovecharemos para salir también, mocosa –contesto Máscara Mortal.

-Oh, qué triste, Mascarita, pero no podrás irte de juerga porque yo no te daré el permiso –dijo la joven princesa jugando con sus cabellos.

-No me interesa, no tengo por qué pedirte permiso.

-Lamentablemente, entre los cinco soy quien ocupa el rango más alto, así que… creo que al Patriarca Shion no le gustara saber eso.

-¡Afrodita! ¡Tú dijiste que saldríamos y esta cría se está aprovechando! Con eso me convenciste para que te acompañara –se quejaba el canceriano molesto.

-¡Por Zeus! ¿Por qué trajiste a este tipo? Muchos de los chicos son más agradables que él –se quejó la pelirroja mirando desafiante al italiano.

Y así siguieron recorriendo París mientras presenciaron todo el día las peleas de Máscara Mortal y Masako, quienes parecían perro y gato, aunque Milo era el más divertido con ello buscando avivar las peleas cada vez más.

Ya en la noche, cenaron y se quedaron viendo películas durante un rato, aunque Afrodita era quien más se daba cuenta de los cambios que podía ver en la muchacha a pesar del poco tiempo que llevaba fuera, ya no era la pequeña caprichosa que había llegado al Santuario junto a Saori, ahora solamente discutía de gusto, no porque fuese en contra de ella o por capricho.

Además notó que el cambio de país, ciudad y hogar también le ayudaba, ya no usaba esos vestidos gigantes ni obligaba a los demás a que le atendieran, ayudaba a Camus en todo lo que el acuariano le permitía, ya que el joven la sobreprotegía puesto que era su principal protector en la casa, a pesar de contar con la presencia de otros tres santos dorados, el francés era quien más se preocupaba de que la joven estuviera en perfectas condiciones.

Los rayos del sol se colaban tímidamente entre las cortinas de la casa parisina, posicionándose en los rostros de los jóvenes que aun dormían confortablemente en sus camas, aunque eso no fue precisamente lo que les despertó de manera tan abrupta.

-¡¿Acaso no saben comportarse?! ¡Deberían tener más cuidado! –exclamaba Masako molesta mientras atendía a un maltrecho y ebrio Milo, junto a un ebrio Máscara Mortal.

-¿Qué ocurrió? –pregunto Camus, quien se hacía presente en el salón.

-Tuvimos una pelea con unos tipos en un bar –contesto Máscara Mortal sujetando sus sienes.

-Ya veo –dijo Afrodita suspirando y ayudando a la pelirroja a curar al escorpión.

-¡Ouch! Tengan cuidado –se quejó Milo.

-No reclames, esto te ocurre por meterte en líos –le regaño la joven.

-Eres como una hermana menor muy preocupada –murmuro Afrodita con ternura viendo la delicadeza que tenía la muchacha al curarle.

-Claro que no, solo lo hago porque me da lástima verlo así –contrarresto la muchacha sonrojándose por la observación.

-Eres una gruñona –dijo Máscara Mortal.

-Aun así viniste a verme a Paris, así que con ello me puedo dar por satisfecha respecto a ti –respondió la joven sin siquiera voltear su mirada.

-Oh, Masako… eres tan bonita –decía Milo sujetando una de sus manos, los tres santos restantes lo miraron sorprendido.

-Te irás a la cárcel si sigues así, soy solo una niña –respondió la muchacha sin demostrar gesto alguno.

-Tranquila.

-Lo sé, está ebrio –contesto Masako suspirando mientras terminaba de curar una que otra herida-: Milo, deberías tomar un café y luego ir a dormir. Tú también deberías hacer lo… mismo…

Todos dirigieron su mirada hacia el otro hombre en estado etílico, Máscara Mortal se había quedado plácidamente dormido en el sillón sin siquiera darse cuenta, al parecer los muebles eran bastante cómodos.

Luego de terminar con el escorpión, el peli azul se fue a dormir y Afrodita llevo a Máscara Mortal a una cama para que pudiera descansar, mientras que Masako iba a terminar sus horas de sueño y Camus junto al caballero de Piscis se iban a hacer otras cosas.


End file.
